If Only
by Big Twins K.M.S
Summary: Kecupan dibibir plum Sungmin hanya sebatas kecupan, menempelkan bibir tebal dengan bibir Sungmin yang menggoda. Sebuah rasa hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuh nya seakan ikut menikmati bibir plum Sungmin yang terasa hangat dan manis.Lama Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya ada sebuah../BOYS LOVE/DONT LIKE DONT READ/KyuMin Fanfic/NC17/
1. Chapter 1

_**If Only**_

_**Author : F**_

_**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyukyun,**_

_**Other Cast : Lee Sungjin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum**_

_**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Alur sesuka hati.**_

_**Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini punya saya dan murni hasil pikiran saya, namun Pemain Cast milik orang tua nya masing masing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**..HAPPY READING..**_

"Uggh..fass..teeer faa..ssstterr kyuh." Erangan Sungmin saat dirinya hampir klimaks.

Namun yang dilakukan Namja berkulit putih pucat yang sedang berada diatas Sungmin yang pastinya sedang menggenjot sesuatu justru malah menghentikan aktivitas menggenjotnya. Senyum menyeringai pun berkembang menghiasi bibirnya. "Memintalah chagiihh." Ucap Kyuhyun seductive sambil menjilat pipi chubby Sungmin yang sudah memerah padam.

Menghela napas, tak mungkin Sungmin tak meminta sedangkan dirinya hampir klimaks. "Please." Pinta Sungmin menampilkan puppy eyes yang menambah intensitas keimutan nya membuat sesuatu dalam diri Kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan aktivitas nya yang terhenti. "As your wish, Baby."

"Ssshhh.. yya.. disii..tuuhh.. aaahhh.. aahh.." Kyuhyun semakin cepat meng in out kan junior nya di single hole Sungmin.

"Kyuhh.. ak.. ku.. m..mau.. kee..luarr.."

"Sama sama Chagiih."

"Ugghh..depp..err.. aahh KYUH!" "MING!" Crroott. Ucap Sungmin Kyuhyun bersamaan ketika cairan cinta itu mengaliri tubuh pasangan masing masing.

.

_**F ( If Only ) F**_

_**.**_

_**Ceklek..**_

Seorang Namja yang sudah lengkap dan rapi dengan seragam sekolah nya melangkah kan kaki nya masuk ke kamar mendekat ke ranjang untuk membangun kan Hyung nya.

"Yakk! Hyung bangun! Dirimu sudah malas sekolah, eoh? Bangun Hyung!" Ucap Sungjin –adik Sungmin- sambil mengguncang guncang tubuh Hyung nya.

"Yaa! Hyung…. Eh ? Ada apa dengan nya ? Kenapa tidur segelisah ini ? Dan ini.. dia mengigau dengan kata kata yang aneh." Tanya Sungjin entah pada siapa melihat tidak biasanya Hyung nya tidur seaneh ini dan mendapati selimut, bantal, guling sudah tidak pada tempat nya.

"Isshh.. Hyung bangun!" Teriak nya yang mulai kesal dengan Sungmin yang tak kunjung bangun.

Berpikir sejenak.. bagaimana cara cepat nan ampuh membangunkan Hyung nya. Sebuah senyuman jahil terlukis jelas di bibir nya. Hingga.. Han.. Dul.. Set.. "KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!" Teriak Sungjin tepat di depan telinga Sungmin hingga membuat namja imut yang asyik dengan mimpi nya itu terbangun seketika.

"MWO!" Kebakaran ? Tidak! Barang barang pink kesayangan ku! Tidaakk… Brrruukk! Aww.. Appo!"

"Hahahaha.. hyung kau lucu sekalu hyung! Hahaha.." Tawa Sungjin melihat Sungmin mencium lantai dengan tidak elit nya.

"Yaa! Sungjin! Hentikan tawamu!" Malu. Ya Sungmin malu diketawain Dongsaeng nya.

"Hahaha.. kau benar benar lucu hyung hahaa.. oh iya, cepat mandi sana! Kalau tidak akan ku tinggal pergi ke sekolah." Perintah nya sambil melemparkan handuk kearah Sungmin yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan dan cepat cepat melesat dari ruangan itu sebelum pemilik kamar –Sungmin- murka akan tingkah nya.

"SUNGJIN! AWAS KAU!" Teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar nya yang masih jelas didengar Sungjin.

"Hahaha.. sepertinya Sungmin hyung kehilangan mood hari ini. Hahaha." Tawa Sungjin meledak mengingat hyung nya jatuh tidak elit akibat terpeleset selimut.

.

**F ( If Only ) F**

.

"Sungjin- ah! Akan ku balas perbuatan mu!" Kesal Sungmin dibawah guyuran air memaki maki dongsaeng kesayangan nya.

Uggh..fass..teeer faa..ssstterr kyuh.

DEG !

Suara itu! Suara…

"Arrgghhh.. suara itu, mimpi itu! Kenapa selama 2 hari selalu memimpikan hal itu! Arggh.. dan lagi aku melakukan nya bersama – Ah tidak tidak! Aku pun tak mengenal nya tapi – kenapa aku selalu mimpi hal yang sama ?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri.

"Ah.. tidak penting itu kan hanya bunga mimpi." Ucap sungmin. Dan keluar kamar mandi menuju lemari pakaian mengambil sehelai pakaian dan celana yang tentu nya itu seragam sekolah nya.

.

**F ( If Only ) F**

.

"Minnie.. sarapan dulu!" Suruh umma Sungmin yang sudah siap menyantap sarapan nya.

"Ah, ani umma. Aku harus cepat cepat pergi kesekolah, sebelum pagar sekolah ditutup." Jelas Sungmin sambil berlari menuju pintu rumah nya.

"Hati hati di jalan. Sungjin tak bisa berangkat bersama mu karna dia bilang ada urusan mendadak." Ucap Umma nya yang sudah menyantap sarapan pagi nya.

"Mwo ? Ada urusaan mendadak ? Dan aku harus pergi sendiri?"

"Hmm." Jawab umma Sungmin seadanya sambil menganggukan kepala.

" SUNGJIN! AWAS KAU!" Teriak Sungmin murka dan tambah membuat mood Sungmin benar benar buruk pagi ini. Sedangkan umma nya, hanya geleng geleng kepala mendengar anak sulung nya berteriak seperti itu.

.

**F ( If Only ) F**

.

"Dongsaeng durhaka! Awas kau!" Makian Sungmin bertambah saat memutuskan berjalan kaki karna tak ada taksi atau kendaraan lain nya yang melewati jalan kompleks ini.

"Akan ku balas perbuatan mu dan akan –" Umpatan Sungmin terhenti saat seseorang seakan memanggil nya dan mencari sumber suara itu. "Butuh tumpangan?" Tanya namja yang menawarkan bantuan pada Sungmin.

DEG !

Orang itu.. Suara itu.. yang ada di dalam –

"Hey, butuh tumpangan atau tidak?" Tanya nya sekali lagi.

"Ah itu.. anu itu.." Shit! Kenapa jadi gugup begini? Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Melihat Sungmin yang gugup mungkin lebih tepat nya melihat raut ketakutan dari wajah nya, Kyuhyun namja yang hendak memberi bantuan, tampak berpikir sejenak.. apa ia menyeramkan ? Aku kan hanya ingn memberi tumpangan pergi kesekolah, lagian dilihat dari seragam sekolah nya sama seperti diriku.. apa mungkin dia takut terhadap orang yang baru dikenal nya? Ah.. sebaiknya aku memperkenal kan diriku. Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Cho Kyuhyun Imnida." Setelah menganalisis keadaan.

Namun, namja imut itu tak menjawab atau membalas perkenalan dari Kyuhyun, malah diam mematung dengan menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

Kyuhyun pun agak mencondongkan badan nya keluar dari kaca jendela mobil nya hendak melihat penname yang ada di Jas Sungmin, namun…

"Eeh.. apa yang kau lakukan!" Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah sambil menyilangkan tangan nya didepan dada.

"Jangan buruk sangka seperti itu Sungmin-ah. Aku hanya ingin melihat penname mu di jas." Terang Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin disangka ingin berbuat yang 'Iya iya' terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Oohh." Balas Sungmin dengan wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus, mengira yang 'tidak tidak'

"Baiklah, sebagai balasan nya telah mengira ku yang 'tidak tidak'. Ayo masuk. Kita bisa berangkat sekolah bersama sama." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk, dan masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun.

Selama di dalam mobil, Sungmin namja imut itu tampak gelisah dengan suasana keheningan seperti ini, sambil meremas remas ujung jas sekolah nya tampak sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan atau hanya sekedar membuka pembicaraan. Detakan jantung tak normal membuat saraf Sungmin sulit bekerja, lidah nya kelu seketika. Kegugupan melanda namja imut itu. Di kepala nya terbayang mimpi mimpi beberapa hari ini menghantui nya ditambah seseorang yang berada satu mobil nya ialah seseorang yang ada didalam mimpi nya. Ini semua membuat namja imut itu semakin bingung, apa mimpi yang menghantui nya beberapa hari ini mempunyai hubungan dengan namja yang baru dikenal nya pagi ini ? Atau ini hal yang akan terjadi di dirinya dalam waktu kedepan ? berarti dia akan –

"Sampai." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah selesai memarkir kan mobil nya. Sungmin yang mendengar pun langsung tersadar dari pikiran nya dan melihat sekeliling nya bahwa dia sudah sampai disekolah.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-sshi. Baiklah, aku ke kelas duluan. 10 menit lagi bel berbunyi. Bye bye." Ucap Sungmin membuka pintu mobil hendak keluar dan tak lupa memberikan senyuman terbaik nya untuk Kyuhyun.

DEG  
DEG

Kyuhyun pun hanya melihat punggung namja imut itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangan mata nya.

Ada apa dengan diriku ? Jantung ini berdetak tak normal saat melihat wajah nya, mendengar suara nya, dan lagi melihat senyuman indah dari bibir plum nya yang membuat dirinya semakin imut. Sadar lah Kyuhyun! Kau baru bertemu dengan nya sekali. Garis bawahi sekali. Tapi.. dia menarik, sebaik nya aku mencari tau tentang dirinya saja. Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati menampilkan smirk evil nya hendak keluar mobil untuk segera ke kelas nya.

.

**F ( If Only ) F**

.

Senyuman yang jarang di tampilkan Kyuhyun membuat sebagian orang menatap nya aneh sepanjang koridor sekolah. Tak jarang orang yang melihat nya berdecak kagum, memuji, bahkan berbisik bisik betapa hampir sempurna nya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan ini. Namun, pemilik senyuman tampak tak menaruh perhatian pada suara suara samar yang masuk ke gendang telinga nya. Semua perhatian nya terfokus ah lebih tepat nya menyita pada sosok namja imut yang baru dikenal nya tadi. Hingga saat sudah sampai kelas pun senyum itu tetap menghiasi bibir nya.

Siwon Hyung! Aku harus bertanya padanya. Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati saat melihat Siwon tengah duduk dibangku nya sambil mengobrol dengan teman nya.

Kyuhyun pun mendekati Siwon dan duduk di sebelah bangku Siwon yang masih kosong. "Hyung." Sapa Kyuhyun yang masih memperlihat kan senyum sumringah nya.

Siwon berbalik badan menghadap Kyuhyun dengan malas. Tampak enggan membalas sapaan dongsaeng nya. Pasti ada maunya. Gerutu Siwon dalam hati.

"Katakan apa maumu! Dan hentikan senyum bodoh mu itu." Ejek Siwon melihat Kyuhyun tidak biasa nya senyum seperti itu. Dan dibalas kekehan dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau kan ketua OSIS disekolah ini kau juga orang nya terkenal, baik hati, tidak sombong, dermawan, tidak pelit walaupun kadang pelit –"

Ya! Ya! Cepat katakan. Siapa yang kau cari." Ucap Siwon yang sudah jengah dengan rayuan gagal nya.

"Hehehe.. sebenarnya aku ingin mencari tahu seseorang yang bernama Lee –"

"Lee Hongki, Lee Minho, Lee Taemin, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Lee Jinki, Lee Minhyuk, Lee –"

"Ya Hyung. Dengarkan dulu ucapan ku. Jangan asal memotong pembicaraan orang." Kyuhyun mulai kesal saat Siwon memotong pembicaraan nya lagi.

"Yayaya, baiklah aku akan mendengarkan, jadi siapa yang ingin kau cari?" Siwon bertanya lagi.

"Emm.. anu itu.. Lee Sungmin."

Siwon tampak mengerinyitkan dahi nya sebentar sambil mencerna perkataan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, namun seketika ekspresi itu tergantikan dengan tawa Siwon yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan "Hahaha.. Lee Sungmin? Kau ingin mencari dia? Oh ayolah Kyu, Sungmin itu orang yang populer disekolah ini. Hahaha.. kau benar benar kurang pergaulan Kyu! Makanya jangan terus berkencan dengan benda kotak hitam mu itu." Jawab Siwon, membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah padam seketika akibat ucapan Siwon yang tidak seperti bicara pada satu orang.

"Aissh.. hentikan tawamu kuda! Cepat beritahu aku dimana kelas Sungmin." Balas Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Hahaha.. baiklah baiklah. Akan ku beritahu jika kau.." Tampak Siwon mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Kursi paling belakang kelas. "Memperkenalkan ku dengan Kim Kibum" Ucap Siwon tepat di depan telinga Kyuhyun dengan nada sepelan mungkin.

"Mwo? Kim Kibum? Ya! Hyung. Kau menyuruh ku untuk memperkenalkan mu dengan namja dingin itu? Aku tak mau. Lagian kau kan terkenal, apa susah nya berkenalan langsung tanpa harus menggunakan perantara." Tolak Kyuhyun mendengar syarat dari Siwon.

"Aku tak mau tau! Pokok nya kau harus memperkenalkan ku dengan nya atau…" Siwon tampak memberi jeda pada kalimat nya "Tidak akan ku beritahu sedikitpun mengenai Sungmin." Lanjut Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mengacak acak rambut nya dan berkata. "Huh, kau benar benar menyebalkan, kuda! Baiklah, akan ku perkenalkan kau dengan Kim Kibum." Ucap Kyuhyun setengah ikhlas.

Plakk.

"Panggil aku Hyung bukan kuda, Setan! Protes Siwon mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil nya dengan seenak jidatnya. Namun namja yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu –kyuhyun- tampak malas mendengar nada protes dari Hyung nya.

"Sepertinya ucapan ku takkan membuat mu menjadi sopan. Ahh.. baik akan kuberi tahu mengenai Sungmin. Jadi Sungmin…"

Akhirnya Siwon memberi tahu mengenai Sungmin atas persyaratan Siwon yang ingin diperkenalkan dengan Kim Kibum namja cantik yang sangat dingin.

.

**F ( If Only ) F**

.

**Skip Time**

"Sepertinya ini tempat yang cocok ." Sungmin berucap saat dirinya berada di taman belakang sekolah tepat berada dibawah pohon besar.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk ketaman belakang sekolah nya untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat nya.

Sungmin pun membuka buku yang ia pinjam di Perpustakaan untuk menemani nya selama jam istirahat. "Haah~ membaca buku ini membuat ku mengantuk." Ucap Sungmin sembari menguap yang perlahan kesadaran nya menghilang tergantikan bunga tidur yang indah.

.

.

Sementara itu, namja berkulit pucat –Kyuhyun- sedang sibuk mencari seseorang. Dari kelas nya, kantin, perpustakaan semua tempat yang sering dikunjungi orang yang dicari tak ada Sungmin diantara 3 tempat yang dihampiri nya.

"Siwon hyung bilang tempat yang sering dikunjungi nya kantin dan perpustakaan tapi tidak ada, dikelas nya pun tak ada." Ucap Kyuhyun dan mengingat ingat perkataan Siwon, tempat yang sering Sungmin kunjungi mulai kantin, perpustakaan atau tidak dikelas nya dan… taman belakang. Yeah taman belakang, Kyuhyun baru mengingat ya. Segera Namja itu melesat dari perpustakaan tempat ia mencari Sungmin dan melangkah kan kaki dengan langkah besar menuju taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

Setelah berada di taman belakang. Kyuhyun tak begitu sulit mencari namja imut itu dikarenakan taman ini begitu sepi. Melihat seonggok tubuh sedang duduk membelakanginya dibawah naungan pohon besar yang ada ditaman. '_Pasti itu Sungmin'_ ujar nya dalam hati. Tak ingin berlama lama melihat dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat kearah pohon besar yang menjadi sandaran Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin tertidur pulas seulas senyuman terlukis dibibir nya. "Manis." Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan Sungmin tengah tertidur. Seakan tertarik ingin berbuat sesuatu, Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan nya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 yang berarti jam pelajaran selanjutnya telah dimulai. Namun, sekuat ia mengalihkan pandangan nya Kyuhyun tetap saja memperhatikan wajah Sungmin, hingga ia seakan benar benar tertarik ingin berbuat sesuatu hingga perlahan lahan Kyuhyun mendekat semakin mendekat membuat jarak diantara mereka menipis menyisakan napas teratur Sungmin menerpa wajah Kyuhyun dan akhirnya CUP!

Kecupan dibibir plum Sungmin hanya sebatas kecupan, menempelkan bibir tebal dengan bibir Sungmin yang menggoda. Sebuah rasa hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuh nya seakan ikut menikmati bibir plum Sungmin yang terasa hangat dan Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya ada sebuah dorongan dirinya ingin meminta lebih, kecupan Kyuhyun pun berubah menjadi lumatan sepihak nan lembut. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin secara bergantian dalam waktu yang agak lama. Tetapi seketika Kyuhyun tersadar saat Sungmin melenguh, segera Kyuhyun menyudahi kecupan dan lumatan pada bibir Sungmin. Hingga namja imut iu membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung melebarkan kedua matanya saat mendapati seseorang tengah berada didepan nya menampilkan senyuman khas nya.

"K –Kyu? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"A –Aku disini hanya ingin membangunkan mu. Ya membangunkan mu, kebetulan aku melewati taman ini dan mendapati mu sedang tertidur pulas." Kyuhyun berbohong atas alasan mengapa ia bisa ada disini.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja sebentar lagi bel pulang. Kajja, biar ku antar sampai rumah." Sambung Kyuhyun yang mendapati raut keterkejutan dari Sungmin.

"MWO! Pulang ? bel sekolah ? jadi ini sudah jam pelajaran terakhir ? Tanya Sungmin, yang dibalas anggukan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo.. sudah berapa lama aku tertidur disini ? Apa kau sudah lama berada disini ?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Hmm.." Balas Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Ya! Kenapa tak membangunkan ku, eoh?"

"Ah itu, aku tak tega membangunkan mu yang tengah tidur lelap." Kyuhyun berucap memasang tampang tak berdosa.

Sungmin tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, Berarti Kyuhyun sudah berada disini sedari tadi. Sungmin merasakan ada hal yang aneh tapi apa ? Dan Sungmin merasakan bahwa tadi dia berciuman dengan Kyuhyun. Apakah itu mimpi ? tapi.. itu terasa sangat nyata. Dan lagi untuk apa Kyuhyun mencium nya ? untuk membangunkan nya ? Ah itu tidak mungkin. Sungmin pun cepat cepat mengusir pikiran gilanya dan beranjak dari tempat ia sekarang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun membuat Kyuhyun bingung dibuat nya.

"Ada apa dengan nya?" bisik Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tak memusingkan nya dan ikut beranjak dari tempat ia duduk untuk mengambil tas nya dikelas.

TBC

A/N : Apaan itu ? #nunjuk atas

Aneh banget ya sama jalan cerita FF abal abal ini ?

Tapi itu murni dari pikran saya looh #gada yg tanya woyy#

Adakah yg ingin tau kelanjutan nya ?

Ah.. kalau begitu Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

**If Only**

**Author : H**

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyukyun,**

**Other Cast : Lee Sungjin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Alur sesuka hati.**

**Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini punya saya dan murni hasil pikiran saya, namun Pemain Cast milik orang tua nya masing masing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

..HAPPY READING..

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya cepat, berusaha untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun walaupun ia tahu Kyuhyun tak akan mengejarnya, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan kakinya untuk tak berjalan diatas batas normal.

Pikiran itu. Sialan! Pikiran itu kembali menyerangnya, fantasi liar nan mustahil itu kini menghantui seluruh otaknya. Ia ingin pikiran itu hilang, tapi tak bisa. Dimana saat ia merasa Kyuhyun menciumnya sampai saat ia melakukan 'itu' dengannya berputar mulus dalam memori Sungmin.

Oke Lee Sungmin ini berbahaya, kau harus bisa mengontrolnya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Batin Sungmin mengingatkan akan dirinya kini sudah memasuki zona berbahaya.

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu disertai cepatnya langkah kaki namja manis itu. Kini ia sudah berada tepat didepan pintu rumahnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat untuk menarik nafasnya dalam, guna untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya. Ia harus tenang, jika tidak semuannya akan terlihat aneh.

Sungmin membuka knop pintunya perlahan, melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan juga. Sejauh ini yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan yang melingkupi ruangan tersebut. Apa tidak ada orang dirumah? Batin Sungmin heran.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, memasuki rumah yang ia tempati lebih dari 16tahun itu. Benar! Tak ada orang disana. Semuanya sepi, dan semuanya terlihat gelap.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat, kini ia harus bisa sampai tepat didepan pintu rumahnya 10 menit lagi sebelum ibunya mengamuk dan memberontak habis seisi rumah. Ia tak tahu akan kena lemparan apalagi ia kali ini. Seingatnya ia tak melakukan kesalahan. Tapi kenapa ia disuruh pulang? Padahal ia sangat malas menemui Cho HeeChul itu, tapi apa mau dikata.

Ia kembali menambah kecepatan buggati-nya. Jalanan itu terlihat begitu sepi. Tentu saja, itu karena saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 23.30.

Rumah megah nan mewah itu kini sudah tertangkap diretina matanya. Berarti sedikit lagi ia bisa berdiri tepat didepan rumahnya, setidaknya ia tak terlambat.

Ckkkiiiittttt! Rem mobil Kyuhyun berbunyi nyaring. Inilah kebiasaannya yang tak akan hilang, ia adalah anak yang suka kebut - kebutan. Ia memang anak yang dingin, tidak terlalu suka bergaul, pintar, tampan dan kaya. Tapi ia juga suka tantangan ekstrime, seperti ini.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya cepat dan menutupnya dengan sekali sentakan. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju tangga pendek yang akan menghubungkannya langsung dengan pintu utama rumah tersebut.

Baru saja ia hendak membunyikan bel interkom disamping saat pintu itu terbuka mempersembahkan sesosok wanita sangat dan sangat cantik diusia yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu mengayunkan tangannya sebentar. "Hai mom."

HeeChul memutar bola matanya malas. "Masuklah."

.

.

Kini Sungmin sudah berada dikamarnya, merebahkan tubuh mungil itu. Berusaha menghilangkan segala penat yang menyerang tubuh maupun otaknya. Ia sungguh berharap malam ini ia tak memimpikan hal yang sama.

Sekuat tenaga Sungmin mayakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan bermimpi itu lagi, tapi semakin ia meyakinkan dirinya, semakin juga pikiran kotor itu menghantui dirinya. Oh! Apakah Sungmin harus menghancurkan kepalanya dulu baru pikiran sialan itu hilang?

Kantuk itu menyerang begitu dahsyat. Mau tidak mau, Sungmin harus tertidur sekarang atau tidak besok ia tak akan bisa datang ke sekolah tepat waktu. Biarkanlah ia tertidur dengan tenang.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung, ia tak ingin berbasa - basi lagi setelah melihat gelagat aneh dari sang ibu.

"Bolehkah eomma bertanya tentang temanmu?"

"Boleh, tanya saja."

"Apa kau mengenal Sungmin?"

"Mwo?!"

**H ~~~~ If Only ~~~~ H**

Tok Tok Tok!

"Hyuuunnngggg!" Teriak seseorang dibalik pintu kamar Sungmin. Ia menggedor pintu kayu itu dengan kasar, menyebabkan suara keributan yang sungguh membuat Sungmin ingin membuang adiknya itu ke planet lain.

Namja yang tengah bergumul dalam selimutnya tersebut mendengus kesal. Jam berapa sekarang? Terlalu pagi bukan untuk membuat keributan dihari ini.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Sungmin menyibakkan selimutnya kasar. Turun dari ranjangnya, dan berjalan menghentakkan kaki menuju pintu laknat tersebut.

"BUKANKAH TERLALU PAGI UNTUK MENGGANGGU ORANG LEE SUNGJIN!" Bentak Sungmin kasar setelah ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan disuguhkan oleh pemandangan wajah tak berdosa dari adiknya.

Sungjin tak kaget, bagaimanapun ia sudah mempersiapkan diri sedari tadi. Ia mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Ada orang dibawah. Namanya Kyuhyun." Jawabnya kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia mematung didepan pintu setelah mendengar perkataan Sungjin tadi, otaknya benar - benar tak bisa bekerja sedikitpun. Siapa tadi? Bahkan Sungmin tidak begitu mendengar nama orang yang disebut adiknya tersebut. Suara Sungjin terdengar samar - samar diruang telinganya.

"Hey! Hey! Siapa tadi?" Tanya Sungmin setelah ia kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Kyuhyun."

Mata kelinci itu memelotot sempurna. Kyuhyun? Oh tidak! Padahal ia sudah bersyukur tidak memimpikan Kyuhyun malam ini. Tapi.. Kenapa bertemu dengannya dialam nyata? Kenapa ia selalu berurusan dengan Kyuhyun? Apa ia punya hutang dengan Kyuhyun sampai - sampai ia harus bertemu dengannya terus?

Dengan cepat Sungmin membawa tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi, ia harus menjernihkan otaknya sekarang juga, ia tak ingin membayangkan yang aneh - aneh lagi saat bersama Kyuhyun, ia tak ingin melakukan hal membingungkan lagi didepan Kyuhyun. Dan ia berharap, ia bisa mengontrol emosinya saat bersama namja berambut brunette tersebut.

.

.

25 menit kemudian Sungmin sudah berada di dalam kamarnya dengan pakaian seragam yang lengkap nan rapi. Sudah 10 kali ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sedang dilanda kepanikan level akhir ini.

"Oke, Lee Sungmin fighting!" Ucapnya lirih sembari mengepalkan tangannya diudara. Ia harus siap, bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun ada diluar saat ini, tak mungkin ia menghindar.

Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti Sungmin berjalan keluar kamarnya, ditemani degup jantung yang berdetak 2kali lebih cepat ia melangkah, mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berdiri memunggunginya. Kyuhyun sedang bersandar diluar mobilnya dengan kemeja putih sekolah yang ia lipat sebatas siku. Oh kali ini Sungmin harus bisa mengakui, Kyuhyun begitu keren walaupun hanya dilihat dari belakang.

"Kyu?" Panggil Sungmin lirih tapi masih dapat terdengar, karena sekarang Kyuhyun tengah berbalik menghadapnya, lalu tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

Oh Tuhan! Tolong aku! Tolong aku! Bagaimana ini? Senyumnya? Oh Tuhhaaannn! Jerit hati Sungmin pilu, ia sungguh tak kuat melihat senyum itu. Bagaimana kalau ia harus satu mobil dengannya. Sungmin bahkan tak yakin ia bisa bernapas.

"Mau kuantar?"

Shit! Kenapa begitu mengena? Pikir Sungmin sebal. Tak mungkin ia menolak ajakan Kyuhyun saat namja itu sudah datang pagi - pagi begini.

Dengan berat hati Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. "Baiklah."

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang sempurna, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Sungmin dan dengan seenak jidatnya namja itu menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju mobilnya. Apakah ia tak tahu kalau kali ini Sungmin harus mati - matian menahan seluruh emosi dalam dirinya.

"Masuklah." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin. Dan sekarang akibat perlakuan namja itu Sungmin benar - benar tersipu malu. Pipinya merona saat memikirkan bagaimana bangganya ia bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Oke, Sungmin kau harus menahan fantasi mu itu.

Kembali Sungmin menurut, ia memasuki mobil tersebut dengan patuh. Ia tak bisa berbicara sekarang, sepertinya lidahnya kembali kelu kali ini.

.

.

**H ~~~ If Only ~~~ H**

2 Minggu kemudian.

Entahlah mimpi apa ia semalam, sampai - sampai saat ini ia merasa begitu bahagia. Ia merasa begitu tersanjung, begitu diperhatikan, dan.. Dan.. Bahkan Sungmin tak bisa lagi mengucapkannya dengan kata - kata. Kyuhyun telah mengubah dirinya, Kyuhyun sudah mengubah semua hidupnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu sederhana, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Kau mau makan apa chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka berada dikantin sekolah.

Sungmin tak memandang Kyuhyun. Ia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Merasa diacuhkan, Kyuhyun pun mencium pipi chubby Sungmin dengan cepat, yang sukses membuat seorang Lee Sungmin memberikan deathglare imutnya. "Sudah ku katakan jangan menciumku sembarangan Cho Kyuhyun! Kita belum berpacaran!" Gertak Sungmin sebal.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Kalau begitu kita pacaran saja. Apa susahnya?" Ucapnya santai.

Mendengar respon Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata - kata serius, Sungminpun hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Kyuhyun tak pernah serius dengan ucapannya.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N:

Oke, annyeong saya H, sii F gak bisa lanjutin ff ini, jdi dia kasih amanah *Jiiaaah suruh ane lanjutin ff dia.. Nih kata2 bener cara gue bgt.. Mungkin agak beda, jdi maklumi.. Dan buat yang suka sama ff ini thanks yang gak suka gakpapa, asal jgn bash KyuMin, silakan keluar.. Tapi aku liat dari reviewnya semuanya pada suka.. Alhamdulillah.. Fine ~ thanks bgt bagi yang udah review.. Itu motivasi buat H maupun F..

Ok, gue udahin aja kali yaa..

Thank you very much ^^

Tebak chap selanjutnya kami akan menulis apa?

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**If Only**

**Author : H**

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyukyun,**

**Other Cast : Lee Sungjin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Alur sesuka hati.**

**Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini punya saya dan murni hasil pikiran saya, namun Pemain Cast milik orang tua nya masing masing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**..HAPPY READING..**

Sudah 2 minggu mereka seperti ini. Hubungan tanpa ikatan yang jelas, itulah yang di alami Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah menunjukkan ketertarikannya masing - masing. Lantas apa yang membuat mereka berdua tidak ingin satu langkah kedepan mengubah status mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih? Inilah yang menjadi hal yang benar - benar membuat Sungmin resah dan bingung. Dilihat Kyuhyun sangat tertarik padanya bahkan sering terlihat bermanja - manja pada Sungmin layaknya seperti sepasang kekasih. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat suatu pengharapan agar mereka dapat terikat oleh hubungan yang jelas. Namun ada rasa keraguan, kebimbangan yang menyelinap masuk kehati kecilnya, Sungmin memutar otaknya mengingat - ingat kejadian 2 minggu ini. Hari - harinya begitu berwarna bersama Kyuhyun, indah disaat bersamaan. Walau demikian, Sungmin merasa semua itu belum cukup. Ia ingin lebih. Lebih yang menjurus pada pernyataan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Hanya itu yang Sungmin inginkan. Tidak lebih. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu menuntut Kyuhyun untuk mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya, tapi Sungmin ingin mendengar kalimat sederhana itu diucapkan atas dasar keseriusan dan ketulusan. Pernyataan cinta yang didasari pemikiran panjang tidak seperti pernyataan Kyuhyun yang didengar pun terasa janggal dan dangkal.

Keraguan itu kembali menyeruak saat beberapa menit yang lalu Kyuhyun mengajaknya pacaran. Apakah seperti itu caranya? Mungkin bisa dibilang kesekian puluh kali Kyuhyun berucap demikian. Hanya mengajak Sungmin pacaran. Garis bawahi hanya mengajak. Tak ada kata kata manis 'Aku mencintaimu' atau kata - kata yang dapat membuatnya tersipu malu. Kyuhyun sendirilah yang membuat lubang keraguan di hati Sungmin. Sudah kesekian kalinya Sungmin meyakinkan hatinya sendiri, tapi kesekian kalinya jugalah Kyuhyun kembali menambah nilai keraguan dihati kecil Sungmin.

Sungmin benar benar diselimuti kabut keraguan, tanpa disadari hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin bimbang akan perasaan Kyuhyun. 'Apakah kyuhyun mencintaiku?' 'Atau dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku?'

.

.

"Kyu, besok kau ada acara?" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Kyuhyun mengucap kata itu lagi. Untuk saat ini Sungmin sungguh tak berniat membahas masalah itu, ia muak atau bosan. Entahlah, yang ia tahu, ia hanya tak ingin membahasnya.

"Besok? Umm tidak ada, kenapa?" Balas Kyuhyun menjawab setelah mengingat dia tidak ada kesibukan apapun dihari esok.

"Aku ingin mengajak mu jalan.. selagi libur." Nampak Sungmin malu - malu mengucapkan keinginannya mengajak Kyuhyun jalan. Sudah sejak kemarin - kemarin Sungmin ingin sekali mengucapkan kalimat sederhana tadi, tapi ia sangat malu. Oh sekarang saja wajah Sungmin sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sedang orang yang diajak malah memasang tampang heran, tidak biasanya Sungmin mengajaknya jalan, biasanya juga dirinya yang mengajak bahkan memaksa bila Sungmin tidak mau. Namun bukankah ini kesempatan langka? Sedetik kemudian senyum mengerikan menghiasi bibirnya 'Kau harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini baik baik, Cho.' "Minnie ingin mengajak pangeran evil berkencan?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Seketika itu juga rona merah diwajah Sungmin bertambah merah. Entahlah yang dirasakan Sungmin sekarang. Yang jelas kata kata Kyuhyun malah membuat nya malu. "Ah bukan begitu maksu-"

**CUP**

Belum selesai Sungmin menjawab, Kyuhyun mengecup pipi chubby-nya dan beralih mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin lalu berkata "Aku terima ajakan jalan mu, Chagii." Kyuhyun yang tau Sungmin pasti akan ngamuk jika sering dicium ditempat umum terlebih mereka belum dikatakan sebagai pasangan kekasih langsung melengos pergi dari kantin meninggalkan Sungmin sebelum mendapat amukan dari namja imut pecinta pink itu yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

"Dasar pencuri ciuman, awas kau!" Umpatan itu terus dilontarkan Sungmin seirama dengan derap langkah kakinya menuju ke kelasnya. Kesal terhadap perilaku Kyuhyun di kantin masih terasa.

Sungmin membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi yang sudah tak suci itu. Bagaimana tidak, sudah sering sekali Kyuhyun mencium pipi tak berdosanya. Tanpa disadari disudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Hatinya berdesir hanya karena dihadiahi kecupan singkat nan manis yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Bahkan sampai sekarang pikiran namja imut itu hanya ada Kyuhyun Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun.

Entahlah ini hanya perasaannya atau tidak, kini Sungmin bisa mendengar dengan samar - samar suara para siswa maupun siswi yang sedang menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun. Oh! Hati Sungmin sekarang semakin melambung tinggi. Apakah anak - anak itu tau kalau Sungmin akan kencan dengan Kyuhyun?

Senyum Sungmin semakin mengembang disertai fantasi liarnya yang kembali timbul. Tapi.. Tunggu! Darimana siswa - siswa lain tahu dirinya akan berkencan dengan Kyuhyun? Merasa penasaran Sungmin pun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mendengarkan obrolan siswa lain yang tengah berada dikoridor sekolah.

**DEG ! **

Apaan mereka ini? Mereka membicarakan Kyuhyun yang mengajak kencan Kibum? Hey! mereka tidak tahu apa - apa, bukankah Sungmin yang akan kencan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tch, gosip murahan." Tanggapnya sakratis. Emosinya langsung meningkat, hancur sudah semua mood baiknya tadi.

Segera Sungmin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kelas. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar gosip seperti itu. Sungmin yakin gosip itu tidak ada benarnya. Sungmin berusaha yakin Kyuhyun hanya miliknya begitu pun sebaliknya. Biarlah orang membicarakan seperti itu. Takkan goyah karna ia akan berusaha meyakini bahwa Kyuhyun miliknya.

Kembali ia meyakinkan hati kecilnya itu, tapi kenapa ada yang mengganjal. Apa itu? Ah bahkan Sungmin tidak tahu. Ia sudah berpuluh - puluh kali mencari jawaban dari sebuah keraguan sederhana dihatinya, tapi kenapa begitu sulit dipecahkan.

Langkah itu melambat dengan perlahan, lama kelamaan langkahnya berhenti sempurna, tepat didepan diruang kelas musik ia mendengar suara seseorang. Bukankah itu suara Kyuhyun? Pikir Sungmin. Ia harus memastikan.

Ruangan itu tak sepenuhnya tertutup rapat, masih ada celah disana. Oh! Sepertinya ia tak perlu susah - susah membuka pintunya.

Sungmin mendekat, ia melangkah perlahan mendekati pintu tersebut. Ia tak tahu apakah ia masih memikirkan kata sopan disini. Pasalnya bukankah mendengarkan pembicaraan orang secara diam - diam itu berarti tak sopan. Baiklah, sepertinya Sungmin benar - benar melupakan hal itu.

"Ya."

Satu kata yang Sungmin dengar sejauh ini, dan benar itu suara Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak mungkin salah, ia sangat hapal suara namja itu. Tapi? Kenapa Kyuhyun di kelas musik? Bukankah jam istirahat sudah selesai? Dia sepertinya berbicara lewat telepon. Dan kenapa terdengar begitu privasi? Berbagai macam pertanyaan curiga berkecamuk diotak Sungmin.

.

.

**~~ If Only ~~**

Perasaan Kyuhyun sangat senang sekarang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ringan disertai senyum menawan yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir tebalnya. Ia tak menyangka dengan ucapan Sungmin tadi, hanya kalimat ajakan sederhana tapi begitu mengena. Hatinya sangat berbunga - bunga saat ia kembali memikirkan bagaimana jalannya kencan mereka nanti.

Bukankah ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan permintaan ibunya waktu itu?

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, diikuti dengan senyum menawannya yang hilang tak berbekas. Ia kembali memikirkan perkataan ibunya waktu itu. Permintaan yang sangat membingungkan plus mengejutkan. Tanpa alasan yang jelas sang ibu meminta hal yang bahkan Kyuhyun tak yakin bisa melakukannya. Waktu itu ia ingin menolak, tapi ibunya juga bukan orang yang mudah membatalkan keputusan. Ibunya tetap memaksa sampai akhirnya dengan berat hati dan sangat terpaksa, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia akan melakukan hal tersebut.

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering. Ia cukup tersentak ketika mendengar deringan ponsel yang cukup memekakkan telinga tersebut. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan itu. Ia sama sekali tak melihat siapa si penelpon, hanya langsung menjawab asal. Itulah kebiasaan buruknya yang lain.

"Annyeong."

"Annyeong Kyu, ini aku Kibum." Ujar orang diseberang sana.

Mendengar nama yang diucapkan si penelpon, Kyuhyun pun cukup kaget. Untuk apa dia menelepon? Bukankah mereka akan bertemu besok?

"Nde, ada apa?"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesembarang arah, ia ingin mencari tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara. Tak mungkin ia menerima telepon ditengah - tengah koridor begini. Pandangannya terhenti pada kelas musik diseberangnya.

Ah disana saja. Batin Kyuhyun yang kemudian melangkah menuju kelas musik.

.

.

Sungmin semakin merapatkan telinganya ke pintu, berusaha mengorek informasi sedalam - dalamnya mengenai percakapan misterius Kyuhyun. Lihatlah! Sekarang pun ia sudah terlihat seperti stalker-nya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengar suara bass Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa. "Aku tahu, tenang saja tidak akan ada yang mengetahui hal ini."

Apa maksudnya? Kening Sungmin berkerut samar ketika ia mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi, apa yang Kyuhyun rahasiakan? Satu pertanyaan kini kembali memasuki pikiran Sungmin.

"Apa ini bisa disebut kencan?" Kyuhyun kembali bersuara.

Sungmin membatu. Udara disekitarnya terasa hilang seketika, ia sulit bernapas. Jantungnya pun serasa berhenti berdetak beberapa detik tadi. Otaknya bagai lumpuh, ia tak bisa mencerna kata - kata Kyuhyun barusan. Apa tadi? Kencan? Dengan siapa?

Belum sempat kesadaran Sungmin kembali utuh, seutuh - utuhnya, suara Kyuhyun kembali memenuhi ruang telinganya.

"Baiklah, nanti sore. Dicafe everlasting."

Untunglah Sungmin masih bisa bergerak, dengan cepat ia meninggalkan kelas musik sebelum Kyuhyun memergokkinya sedang melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang tidak sopan.

Sungmin memaksa dirinya untuk melangkah, berjalan cepat secepat yang bisa dilakukan seseorang yang tengah dilanda kesedihan, kebingungan, kebimbangan, dan kemarahan. Jujur, seluruh sendi yang ada ditubuhnya seakan tak berfungsi saat ia mendengar Kyuhyun akan pergi kencan bersama orang lain.

Apakah ini yang membuatnya selalu ragu dengan Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun benar - benar mempermainkannya? Apakah Kyuhyun hanya memanfaatkannya selama ini? Tapi untuk apa?

Berbagai pertanyaan kembali berhambur didalam otaknya, rasanya begitu sesak dan menyakitkan. Baru kali ini ia merasakan hal seperti itu. Begitu merasa dihianati dan dicampakkan. Bagaikan sebuah ruang kosong nan gelap, ia berada disana, sekuat tenaga ia mencari setitik cahaya pencerahan untuknya, tapi nihil. Bukankah cahaya itu hanyalah ada disebuah dongeng belaka? Dimana saat pemeran utama sebuah dongeng dalam masa keterpurukan, datanglah cahaya yang akan menyelamatkannya dari lubang kehampaan. Hal itu tak akan terjadi didiri Sungmin. Ia sendiri.

Tak terasa air matanya perlahan turun disertai langkah kakinya yang semakin melemah. Oh Tuhan! Biarkan dia tetap bertahan, ia seorang namja, ia tak boleh seperti ini. Namun, apakah Sungmin bisa kuat jika menyangkut tentang Kyuhyun?

Sungmin benar - benar mencintai namja itu.

**~~ If Only ~~**

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada dikelas musik, ia tahu ini salah satu perbuatan yang melanggar peraturan sekolah, tapi ia juga tak berani mengambil resiko jika pembicaraan ini terdengar. Ia tak ingin mati mendapat deathglare dari seorang Kim Kibum.

"Bukankah ada yang mau kau kenalkan padaku?" Kibum berujar malas diseberang sana.

"Ya."

"Tidak ada yang tahukan masalah ini? Oh! Aku tak menyangka kau akan menjadi biro jodoh Kyu."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku tahu, tenang saja tidak akan ada yang mengetahui hal ini."

"Ah ya, bisakah kita bertemu nanti sore saja. Kalau besok aku tak bisa."

"Mwo?! Aish! Kau ini. Kenapa tak bisa?"

"Besok orang tua ku akan datang. Bagaimana? Kita ketemu di restoran? Bistro? Caffe?"

"Apakah ini bisa disebut kencan?"

"Aku tidak sudi kencan denganmu Cho! Cepatlah katakan dimana kita bertemu."

"Baiklah, nanti sore dicaffe everlasting."

"Ok. Satu lagi."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kau ingin mengenalkanku dengan Choi Siwon?"

"Karena dia banyak membantuku. Yah bisa dibilang aku ingin balas budi." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Oh."

"Aish! Sudahlah, malas sekali berbicara denganmu!"

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan sepihak dengan cepat, ia tahu Kibum pasti akan marah - marah tak jelas jika mendapat perlakuan tersebut. Tapi Kyuhyun sangat malas jika harus mengobrol lama dengan namja dingin itu.

Pikiran Kyuhyun kembali melayang saat dimana Siwon selalu membantunya dalam mendapatkan hati Sungmin.

**Flashback ~**

Malam itu tepat jam 1 malam, setelah Kyuhyun pulang dari rumah ibunya ia langsung menelepon Siwon. Ia tak tahu harus mencari info darimana mengenai namja berwajah imut tersebut. Yang ia tahu hanyalah seorang Choi Siwon yang bisa membantunya saat itu.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Siwon. Ia tahu Siwon belum tidur saat ini, karena tadi sebelum Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah ibunya, ia baru saja pulang dari bar tempat mereka biasa berkumpul bersama para sekawanannya. Setidaknya Siwon pasti masih belum terlelap diatas empuknya kasur dikamar megah seorang Choi Siwon.

"Halo Kyu? Wah! Kau kenapa pulang duluan? Padahal ada Eunhyuk yang baru saja bergabung tadi." Ucap Siwon ketika panggilan Kyuhyun tersambung.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak. Hyung! Berikan alamat Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun berucap datar, pikirannya bercabang. Dirinya serasa dibelah menjadi dua. Dua hal yang sangat bertolak belakang. Ingin dan tak ingin. Begitu sederhana, tapi sangat menohok hati.

"Mwo?! Kenapa begitu buru - buru?"

"Aku butuh sekarang Hyung!"

"Baiklah - baiklah. Akan aku kirimkan lewat pesan. Jangan lupakan janjimu mengenai Kibum."

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah, ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Ia tak mungkin menolak permintaan eomma-nya yang memang didasari suatu alasan yang Kyuhyun sendiri tak begitu mengerti, tapi ia juga tak ingin melakukan hal itu terhadap Lee Sungmin, ia tak tega. Melihat wajah tak berdosa itu, melihat mata yang mungkin kelak akan menangis karena perbuatannya.

**Flashback end ~**

Kyuhyun terperanjat, berapa lama ia berada disana?

Ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung didekatnya. Seketika ia juga matanya melebar, ternyata ia sudah melewatkan 1 jam mata pelajaran. Selama itukah ia berada disana?

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi namja tampan itu melesat keluar dari kelas musik dan bergegas menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Sungmin menatap datar kedepan, ia tidak benar - benar memperhatikan guru yang ada didepan sana. Pikirannya melayang, melayang disaat ia tahu Kyuhyun menghianatinya. Hatinya sakit, ia sudah mencoba untuk mempercayai namja itu, tapi kenapa namja itu jugalah yang menghancurkan kepercayaannya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung tak sedikit ia mendapatkan teguran dari Seongsanim karena Sungmin lebih banyak melamunnya. Sungmin tak tahu kenapa ia begitu terpukul akan hal ini. Bukankah mereka belum mengikat hubungan mereka dengan status yang jelas. Jadi buat apa Sungmin marah, cemburu atau kesal? Yang jelas Sungmin sendiri tak tahu jawabannya.

Bel pulangan berbunyi, tanpa berpikir banyak Sungmin memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas dengan asal, ia ingin cepat sampai dirumah dan cepat jugalah ia bisa menenangkan dirinya. Sungguh ia berharap tak bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun kali ini.

Sungmin berjalan cepat dikoridor yang tampak mulai sepi itu. Perasaannya mulai tak enak. Ia berdoa dan terus berdoa agar ia tak melihat wajah tampan itu. Oh bahkan Sungmin sudah mengucapkan permintaannya itu berulang kali, mudahan Tuhan mengabulkan.

"Min!" Teriak seseorang diujung lorong.

Sungmin kembali membatu, itu Kyuhyun. Yah itu Kyuhyun. Kenapa Sungmin tak bisa melarikan diri? Ia malah terdiam disana. Ingin sekali Sungmin berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun, tapi kakinya bagai kaku. Ia tak bisa menghindar, lebih tepatnya hatinya tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk menghindar dari Kyuhyun.

Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki jenjang itu mendekat. Jangan mendekat! Aku mohon! Jerit Sungmin pilu

Sudah terlambat, kini Kyuhyun sudah menyentuh pundaknya dan membalikkan tubuh lemah Sungmin. Dan namja imut ini kembali dapat menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun, ia terus menatap wajah itu tanpa berniat membuka suaranya.

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi aku mencarimu, kau tidak ada dimana - mana. Aku mencemaskanmu." Kyuhyun berucap dengan lembut, ia menarik Sungmin agar masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Inilah yang membuat Sungmin bertambah bingung, hatinya benar - benar merasa dipermainkan. Ia ingin berontak, tapi pergerakan tubuhnya tak mengizinkan. Ia ingin marah tapi bibirnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar membentak Kyuhyun.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika tubuhnya pun tak bisa diajak berkompromi, sepertinya tubuh itu sudah tak mau menurut lagi padanya.

Sungmin terus terdiam dalam dekapan itu, merasakan bagaimana hangatnya dekapan memabukkan ini, ia menyukai pelukan itu. Ia menyukai segala yang ada didiri Kyuhyun. Tunggu! Perkataan apa itu?

Dengan segenap tenaga Sungmin berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan pertahanannya, ia harus pergi sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Ia tak sengaja melakukan hal kasar itu, ini benar - benar diluar kendalinya. Sungmin menyesal sudah melakukan hal kasar pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ia juha tak sempat untuk meminta maaf hanya karena hal itu.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucapnya cepat. Ia terus menunduk, ia tak ingin menatap mata itu. Pertahanannya akan kembali hancur jika menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, Sungmin langsung melesat meninggalkan namja berambut brunette tersebut. Aku harus kuat! Batin Sungmin disela langkah cepat kakinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N

Oke, yang awal dan sangat penting gue mau minta maaf, maaf banget sudah ngecewain kalian. Kemarin itu emg salahku semua, aku tahu dan aku sangat minta maaf atas kesalahan ku. Aku harap kalian masih mau mendukung ff ini. Tolong jgn berenti review dan beri kami support. Kemarin itu aku gak fokus buat ff-nya, makanya jadi begitu. Tapi aku berusaha memperbaikinya. Gue harap kalian suka sama chap ini. Dan buat yang sudah review dan kasih saran maupun dukungan, gue ucapin terimakasih yang sebesar - besarnya, walaupun chap kmren bener - bener hancur, kalian tetap mau review. THANKS!

Buat yang masih bingung sama Heechul mommy, tenang ~ semuanya bakal kebongkar di chap - chap selanjutnya. Dan buat yang bilang alurnya kecepetan itu bener banget. Udah gue bilang tadi, kemarin itu gue gak fokus nulisnya. Jadi begitu jadinya, tapi gue usahain kedepannya gak bakal terjadi lagi.

Ok, BIG THANKS banget buat semuanya. Dan sekali lagi AKU MINTA MAAF atas segalanya.

Segini aja cuap2 dari gue, mudahan di chapter ini bisa sedikit menebus kesalahan chap kemarin.

**GOMAWO ^^**

Tebak dichapter selanjutnya kami akan menulis apa?

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**If Only**

**Author : H**

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyukyun,**

**Other Cast : Lee Sungjin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Cho Heechul**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Alur sesuka hati.**

**Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini punya saya dan murni hasil pikiran saya, namun Pemain Cast milik orang tua nya masing masing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**..HAPPY READING..**

Seandainya Sungmin bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Seandainya ia tidak bermimpi yang aneh - aneh. Seandainya ia tak satu sekolah dengannya. Seandainya ia tidak mencintai Cho Kyuhyun mungkin ini semua tak akan terjadi, ia tak akan merasa sakit yang amat sangat seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang. Hanya penyesalanlah yang kini bersarang dihatinya. Sungmin sudah tak bisa berbuat apa - apa, ia biarkan rasa sakit itu menjalar didalam tubuhnya, menggerogoti sedikit demi sedikit hatinya yang sudah retak.

Hanya terdiam dikamar. Itulah yang sedang ia lakukan. Semenjak pulang sekolah tadi ia sama sekali tak keluar kamar. Ia hanya mengurung dirinya disana, tak melakukan apapun. Ia tak menangis, sungguh! Ia akan berjuang mati - matian agar air mata itu tak turun. Ingat! Dia seorang namja, ia tak akan menangis hanya karena ini. Tidak akan untuk saat ini, mungkin.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dengan pelan, lalu diikuti dengan terdengarnya suara namja dari luar sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya. "Hyung! Apa kau didalam?" Sungjin berujar sedikit berteriak.

Sungmin menatap pintu yang tertutup itu beberapa saat kemudian ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia harus tenang. Anggaplah semua ini hanya mimpi belaka, suatu saat nanti ia akan terbangun dari mimpi mengerikan ini. Inilah harapan terbesar Sungmin.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, disertai degup jantungnya yang kembali normal secara berangsur - angsur.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin ketika ia sudah membuka pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya ia buat senormal mungkin, ia berdoa semoga saja tak ada raut kesedihan diwajah imut itu.

"Temani aku pergi." Ucap Sungjin manja, ia menarik - narik tangan Sungmin, berusaha membujuk sang kakak agar mau pergi dengannya.

**~~ If Only ~~**

Bugatti itu berjalan cepat diatas rata - rata batas yang telah ditentukan. Orang itu tak peduli, ini salah satu kesenangannya. Ia kembali menambah kelajuan mobil mewah tersebut. Tak peduli sudah berapa peraturan lalu lintas yang sudah ia langgar.

Hatinya sedang kalut, ia tak mengerti, ia bingung dan ia pun tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya. Kembali ia teringat saat ia terakhir kali menatap mata foxy indah itu. Mata indah itu memancarkan kesedihan juga kemarahan yang begitu kentara. Ia marah dengan siapa? Kenapa ia sedih? Dan kenapa ia menghindar?

Kyuhyun memukul setirnya dengan keras, lelah juga memikirkan perasaan orang ketimbang memikirkan pelajaran matematika paling sulit sekalipun. Ia menepikan bugattinya dijalan yang nampak sunyi.

Lama ia terdiam didalam sana, kembali mencoba memikirkan kenapa Sungmin berubah. Ia harus mendapatkan jawaban itu sebelum semuanya tambah runyam. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali mendapatkannya.

Untuk kedua kalinya ia kembali memukul setir tak bersalah itu, meluapkan emosinya disana. Ia marah tapi tak tahu marah kepada siapa? Haruskah ia marah pada Sungmin. Oh bodoh sekali ia jika marah pada namja polos itu.

Merasa lelah sendiri akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah, ia menghela napas lelah lalu beralih melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Pukul 16.29. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir mengingat - ingat apa yang dilakukan nya.

Lama ia merenung hingga..

"Ya! Kyuhyun, kau ada janji dengan Kibum. Aish, ini sudah terlambat 10 menit." Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia kembali melajukan mobilnya, selaju mungkin. Ia sungguh tak berani ambil resiko membuat Kibum terlalu lama menunggunya. Ah bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia dapat jika namja dingin itu marah.

.

.

Sungmin masih terdiam, ia sangat tak berniat meng-iya-kan permintaan tak penting dari adiknya itu. Sungguh ia ingin dirumah, menenangkan diri. Tapi kenapa bocah itu malah minta yang tidak - tidak.

"Ayolah hyung.. kita jalan - jalan, bagaimana kalau kita ke caffe Everlasting? Aku sudah lama tidak kesana." Sungjin terus membujuk hyung-nya agar membuka suaranya dan merespon ucapannya.

Nampak setelah mengatakan itu rahang Sungmin mengeras, Sungmin ingat kata - kata Kyuhyun di ruang musik tadi. Kyuhyun yang mengajak Kibum berkencan di Cafe Everlasting. Sungmin ingin mengutuk adiknya yang mengatakan nama cafe itu. Namun.. terlintas dipikirannya untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang berkencan. Jujur ia penasaran seberapa menarik Kibum hingga Kyuhyun mengajaknya berkencan. Ia sudah lupa kalau ia tak ingin bertemu Kyuhyun, tapi rasa penasaran itulah yang menguasai diri Sungmin hingga akhirnya ia menarik tangan Sungjin untuk mengajaknya segera ke cafe tersebut mengingat ini sudah sore.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai ditempat ia tuju. Kini Kyuhyun kembali melirik jam tangannya dan tersenyum sumringah. "Kau memang pembalap sejati, Cho." Bangga Kyuhyun. Menurut Kyuhyun, dirinya memang harus berbangga, bagaimana tidak, ia menempuh perjalanan jauh ke Cafe Everlasting yang seharusnya memakan waktu cukup lama. Namun berkat hobinya yang sering kebut - kebutan dan jadilah ia sampai hanya butuh waktu 5 menit. Selesai berbangga diri, ia pun keluar dari mobil yang membawanya kesana dan menutup kembali setelah ia sudah berada diluar mobil. Tak ingin membuang waktu Kyuhyun langsung melesat ke dalam cafe dan mencari seonggok tubuh yang menunggunya didalam sana. Dilihatnya dari ujung kanan maupun kiri dengan keseluruhan mencari orang yang akan ditemuinya. Tak terlalu sulit, kini Kyuhyun melihat Kibum duduk manis dikursi pojok kiri dengan pose wajah datarnya. Kyuhyun pun menghampirinya langsung duduk dihadapan Kibum tanpa mengucapkan kata sapaan maupun permintaan maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"Katakan apa maumu?" Kibum berujar telak, tak ada nada ramah, tak ada senyum. Ia langsung menanyakan maksud dan tujuan. Itulah Kibum. Singkat padat juga dingin.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kau harus berkenalan dengan Choi Siwon?" Kyuhyun membalas tak kalah dingin. Ingatlah! Kyuhyun juga termasuk namja yang dingin. Dingin bertemu dingin. Ah akan jadi apa mereka jika terlalu lama bersama.

"Aku tahu, tapi bisakah kau mengatakan yang lebih detail."

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah. Sulit sekali menghadapi namja yang lebih dingin darinya. Jujur ia rindu akan sosok hangat seorang Lee Sungmin. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kehangatan dan keramahan namja imut itu. "Karena besok kau tak bisa kemanapun. Jadi aku putuskan kau akan bertemu Siwon lusa, bagaimana? Tempatnya terserah kalian, yang penting aku sudah membantu." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Ternyata kau benar - benar menjadi seorang biro jodoh." Sebuah kalimat lelucon dengan nada datar kini Kibum utarakan. Ah bahkan itu tak terdengar lucu bagi orang yang tak sekepribadian dengannya.

Tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun bisa tertawa, bukan tertawa yang dipaksa, hal itu lucu baginya. Yah seperti yang dibilang tadi, hanya orang sekepiribadian dengannyalah yang bisa mengerti bahwa itu adalah lelucon. "Kau benar, aku seperti seorang biro jodoh."

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka lalu menanyakan pesanan yang mereka inginkan.

"Kenapa kau mau mengenalkanku dengan Choi Siwon?" Kibum kembali membuka suara setelah mereka memesan makanan pada sang pelayan. Ia kembali menanyakan hal yang sama seperti ditelepon tadi.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan pandangan heran. Kenapa anak itu suka selalu mengatakan hal yang sudah pernah dibahas. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang-"

Kibum menyela, ia tak mau mendengar jawaban yang sama seperti telepon tadi siang, ia tak puas. "Aku mau yang lebih detail, aku tak puas dengan jawabanmu. Itu bukan alasan yang logis. Hanya membantu? Membantu apa?"

Sekarang Kyuhyun tak bisa berkutik, jika harus berdebat dengan Kibum maka mau tak mau ia harus mengaku kalah. Kibum selalu bisa mengucapkan alasan logis disetiap perkataannya. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun tak yakin Siwon bisa menaklukan hati namja es itu.

"Ok, akan aku ceritakan." Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa, kemudian menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan, "Ia sudah banyak membantuku menaklukan hati seseorang."

Alis Kibum terangkat, "Siapa?"

"Sungmin."

Kini Kibum menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau menyukai namja imut itu? Ah apa dia mau denganmu?" Tanya Kibum sedikit, errr- mengejek.

Perkataan Kibum begitu menyudutkannya, ia lupa kalau Kibum juga mempunyai mulut yang tajam sepertinya. Hanya saja Kibum lebih bisa mengontrol emosi ketimbang Kyuhyun sendiri. "Sudahlah lupakan!" Bentaknya menahan emosi.

Kibum terdiam. Ia bukan takut pada namja bermarga Cho itu. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mencari topik lain. Ia juga sempat mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika bertanya hal tadi. Bukankah itu sama saja ia mencampuri urusan orang lain. Oh percayalah! Kibum bukan orang seperti itu.

Sedangkan namja tampan satunya lagi malah sibuk memperhatikan sekitarnya. Pandangannya tiba - tiba tertuju pada bahu kiri Kibum yang sedikit terekspos bebas.

"Tato apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kembali membuka pertanyaan diantara mereka.

Otomatis Kibum juga mengikuti arah pandangnya Kyuhyun, ia melihat sekilas kearah bahunya kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Hanya lambang biasa."

.

.

"Sungjin-ah, ayo tambah kecepatan mobilnya, kita bisa terlambat." Sungmin yang sudah mengucapkan kata itu berkali - kali tampak panik saat melihat arah jarum jam yang ada ditanganya kian bergeser kearah angka lain.

Sungjin yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi hyung-nya hanya bergidik, ia seperti melihat dua kepribadian ganda yang ada didiri Sungmin. Ditambah Sungmin yang tak sabaran ingin segera sampai tempat tujuannya. "Hyung, cafenya tidak akan lari ataupun tutup, kau tenanglah ini masih sore, jam tutupnya masih lama." Ocehan Sungjin tak dihiraukan Sungmin yang masih menatap nyalang kearah jalanan. Sungmin yakin ini akan menyakiti diri nya sendiri namun inilah yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa perasaan nya telah dipermainkan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. 'Lee Sungmin.. kau harus kuat!' Ucap hati kecil Sungmin.

**~~ If Only ~~**

Cho Heechul, siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Mantan seorang artis terkenal yang sekarang merambat kariernya menjadi seorang penulis novel hebat. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa hidupnya sangat sempurna. Mempunyai suami seorang pengusaha perfilman terkenal dikorea bernama Cho Hankyung, yang sekarang sedang menetap di China. Heechul sendiri lebih memilih menetap di Korea dengan alasan mencari inspirasi untuk buku barunya. Ia juga memiliki anak bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun sendiri juga sudah tak diragukan lagi kesempurnaannya, ia memiliki wajah yang tampan luar biasa, IQ diatas rata - rata dengan dibumbui oleh sifat cool-nya yang menambah nilai kesempurnaan dari diri anak itu.

Tapi apakah ada yang tahu? Dibalik semua kesempurnaan kehidupan keluarga Cho tersebut tersimpan suatu permasalahan yang begitu pelik. Tak ada yang tahu, tentu saja. Karena Heechul adalah seseorang yang licik, ia sangat lihai menyangkal semua gosip - gosip yang pernah menyapa hidupnya.

**Tak! **

**Tak!**

**Tak!**

Suara high heels dari wanita yang sedari tadi kita bicarakan itu menggema diseluruh penjuru koridor. Ia berjalan anggun dengan ditemani seseorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang setia mengikuti langkah angkuh itu.

Sambil terus berjalan ia berkata, "Cari tahu perkembangan tentang anakku dengan seseorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Selesaikan sekarang juga. Aku mau mendengar hasilnya besok." Heechul berbicara dengan suara rendah nan dingin, tatapan serta seringaian licik itu terlihat jelas diwajah cantiknya. Ia akan menjalankan rencananya, tak akan meleset lagi. Ia yakin itu. Heechul akan membalaskan dendamnya yang sudah lama ia tahan, jika tak bisa langsung mengena pada orangnya. Anaknya pun tak jadi masalah.

Seseorang berpakaian hitam itu mengangguk, "Baik nyonya."

Kini Heechul mengeluarkan kacamata hitam dari tas tangannya kemudian memasang kacamata tersebut tepat saat ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Otomatis orang berpakaian serba hitam itu juga ikut berhenti.

"Jangan sampai siapapun tahu, terutama Sungmin, suami ku, dan media massa. Paham?"

"Arraseo."

Setelah berbicara demikian, ia kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya diluar sana. Seseorang lain keluar dari mobil tersebut lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang nyonya besar.

.

.

Sungmin sudah sampai, kini ia hanya berdiam diri didalam mobil. Tak bergerak sama sekali. Untuk kedua kalinya Sungjin harus terheran - heran dengan sikap hyung-nya tersebut. Bukankah tadi ia yang meminta agar bisa cepat sampai ditujuan. Dan ketika mereka tiba, dirinya jugalah yang sama sekali tak menggerakkan tubuhnya sekedar untuk keluar dari mobil. Sungguh aneh.

"Kau tak keluar Hyung?" Tanya Sungjin yang mulai jengah dengan sikap kakaknya itu.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Sungjin, tatapannya memelas. Tadi semangatnya berapi - api untuk menguntit Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa begitu tiba semangat itu ikut meluap entah kemana. "Emm.. Sungjin-ah bisakah kita pulang saja?" Sungmin mengeluarkan puppy-eyes nya untuk membujuk sang adik.

Tentu saja puppy-eyes itu sudah tak berguna lagi bagi Sungjin, ia sungguh jengkel dengan Hyung-nya ini. Dengan seenaknya meminta pulang. Hey! Siapa yang tadi begitu tak sabaran? Dengan tegas Sungjin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Kita sudah sampai dan harus masuk." Ucapnya mutlak, setelah itu tanpa persetujuan Sungmin, sang adik menariknya keluar lalu memasuki cafe tersebut.

Sungmin sudah tak bisa mengelak, ia harus masuk dan melihat sesuatu yang mungkin akan menorehkan luka pada hatinya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau duluan saja Hyung, aku mau ke toilet." Ucap Sungjin disela - sela langkah mereka, namun beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin sudah sendiri karena Sungjin meninggalkannya menuju toilet.

Dengan sangat perlahan ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya memasuki cafe tersebut. Disetiap derap langkah kakinya ia berdoa agar Tuhan sekali saja mengasihaninya. Membuatnya bernapas lega. Tapi sepertinya harapan itu sirna saat..

**Deg !**

Hati Sungmin hancur, tubuhnya terasa kaku, matanya mulai memanas, paru - parunya serasa berhenti berfungsi, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia melihat itu, melihat hal yang sejak tadi ia takutkan. Dan benar ~ lagi - lagi Tuhan tak mengabulkan doanya.

Kyuhyun berciuman dengan seseorang.

Sungmin tahu itu Kyuhyun, ia sangat hapal postur tubuhnya, walaupun wajah tampan itu terhalang oleh kepala seseorang yang Kyuhyun cium. Tapi Sungmin tahu itu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang dulu ia anggap sebagai miliknya. Namun tidak dengan sekarang, namja tampan itu sudah milik orang lain. Orang yang bahkan Sungmin sendiri tak tahu siapa. Tapi ada satu orang yang begitu tepat dengan semua peristiwa ini. Satu nama sederhana. Kibum.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kibum, sangat dekat. Entahlah dapat keberanian darimana sampai ia bisa bersikap tak sopan pada namja dingin tersebut.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Kibum ketika dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun mendekat tanpa persetujuannya, sejak kapan anak itu begitu lancang.

Mendengar nada bicara Kibum yang begitu dingin, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja melihat tato mu. Kira mu aku mau apa?" Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah dingin. Ok, apakah mereka akan berdebat kembali.

Sepertinya Kibum lebih memilih diam, ia biarkan Kyuhyun sedikit menyingkap bajunya tepat dibagian bahu agar bocah setan itu lebih leluasa melihat tatonya.

"Ini gambar apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kenapa anak itu begitu bodoh sampai tak tahu gambar semudah ini? Pikir Kibum sebal.

Dengan berat hati Kibum menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, posisi wajah mereka sekarang begitu dekat. Wajah Kyuhyun yang memang sedari tadi berada didekat -sangat dekat- pada bahu Kibum membuat jarak diantara mereka hanya terhitung beberapa senti 3 atau 2, mungkin.

"Ini kalajengking bodoh! Kena-"

**Prang !**

Ucapan Kibum terhenti saat ia mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal tak jauh darinya, dengan cepat ia dan Kyuhyun kembali ke posisi semula untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

**~~ If Only ~~**

Ini benar - benar menyakitkan, Sungmin bahkan ragu apakah ia masih bisa melangkahkan kakinya setelah ini.

Entah kenapa dan mengapa Sungmin merasa ini hanya permainan drama dari Tuhan, drama yang begitu pelik juga menyakitkan. Drama yang bahkan Sungmin sendiri tak tahu bisa menyelesaikannya apa tidak.

Ia harus pulang, ia harus pulang sebelum ia meledak disana. Dengan keberanian juga pertahanan yang masih tersisa Sungmin berusaha mencari Sungjin. Kemana anak itu? Ucap batin Sungmin. Ah bahkan ia lupa kalau Sungjin sedang berada ditoilet.

Ia berusaha berjalan, walaupun kaki ini sangat sulit untuk bergerak, tapi ia tetap harus meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tak boleh tinggal disana lebih lama. Tidak boleh!

**Prang !**

Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak salah satu pelayan disana. Oh! Betapa bodohnya ia. Sekarang ia sudah membuat keributan di cafe tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin sudah memecahkan piring yang dibawa pelayan tadi. Tentu saja ini akan menjadi tontonan lelucon gratis bagi para pengunjung disana.

Sungmin berkali - kali membungkuk minta maaf kepada sang pelayan juga kepada para pengunjung. Ia sangat malu sekarang, Oh tuhan! Berapa banyak penderitaannya hari ini.

Pandangan Sungmin terhenti tepat pada saat ia menatap mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun, namja itu tengah menatapnya setengah tak percaya. Kyuhyun terus menatap matanya lekat. Entahlah kenapa Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu. Sungmin tak tahu.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah pelayan, ia membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi lalu pergi melesat keluar cafe. Ia tak ingin melihat mata itu lagi. Tidak. Sudah cukup ia merasa dihianati olehnya, ia tak ingin terjadi lagi.

.

.

Melihat Sungmin yang kini sudah meninggalkan cafe dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang mengkhawatirkan, tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun pun langsung berniat menyusul pemuda imut itu. Kyuhyun harus memastikan Sungmin baik - baik saja. Jujur! Tadi ia sempat menangkap kesedihan dimanik kelinci itu, tak ada binar yang biasa menghiasi mata indahnya. Mata itu terlihat redup tanpa cahaya kebahagiaan.

Tapi Kyuhyun ingat kalau saat ini ia tengah bersama Kibum, tak mungkin ia langsung melesat pergi tanpa menghiraukan namja dingin itu. Kyuhyun masih memiliki sopan santun.

"Kibum, bolehkah-"

"Cepatlah, bukankah kau ingin mengejarnya? Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucap Kibum disertai killer smile-nya. Ia tak akan menghambat perjalanan cinta seseorang. Kibum sangat mengerti apa arti seorang Lee Sungmin dimata Kyuhyun. Semua itu tergambar jelas dimatanya.

Kyuhyun tercengang, baru kali ini ia mendengar Kibum berkata selembut ini padanya. Ia sedikit terharu, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk terharu hanya karena masalah seperti itu. Prioritas utamanya hanya Sungmin.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu Kyuhyun pun langsung pergi menyusul Sungmin. Ia sebenarnya sempat ragu untuk menyari namja imut itu. Kemana ia pergi? Bahkan Kyuhyun tak tahu. Tapi hatinya mengatakan ia harus mencari Sungmin, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

Sungmin terus berjalan, menyusuri jembatan Sungai Han yang kini tampak begitu lenggang. Terpaan angin sore cukup membuat hatinya merasa nyaman, namun semua itu tak akan mungkin bisa mengembalikan hatinya yang kini sudah tak berbentuk.

Kilasan demi kilasan kini berputar mulus dalam otaknya. Semua bayang - bayang akan dirinya bersama Kyuhyun, kenangan bahagia bersama namja yang ia cintai terus berputar bagai sebuah argumentasi emas yang sangat berharga bagi Sungmin.

Langkah kecilnya terhenti saat ia kembali teringat kejadian tadi. Sebuah kejadian dimana semua kegelapan dihatinya menyatu. Membentuk sebuah lingkaran hitam yang akan menjebaknya dalam kesedihan yang panjang.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin terdiam. Apakah ia berhalusinasi? Itu.. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia tak bisa menahan tubuhnya agar tidak berbalik, tidak menatap mata itu. Ia tak bisa!

Dengan perlahan Sungmin berbalik. Tak ada sedikitpun pertahanan yang tersisa ia berbalik, menatap namja yang sudah membuat sebuah kehidupan baru untuknya. Kehidupan yang teramat rumit.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia tak meneteskan air mata. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendunya. Ia sudah tak bisa berakting sok kuat disini. Ia lemah, ia harus mengakui hal itu. Ia lemah jika hal itu menyangkut Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri Sungmin, ia sungguh tak bisa menahan seluruh gejolak emosi dalam dirinya saat menatap mata sendu itu. Kyuhyun terus mempercepat langkahnya. Ia harus menggapai tubuh mungil namja yang ada didepannya. Harus! Ia harus memeluk tubuh itu.

Srraaakkk

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam dekapannya, tanpa kata - kata ia berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki untuk Sungmin. Hanya untuk Sungmin.

Seketika air mata Sungmin turun, turun dengan deras disertai menghangatnya seluruh tubuhnya hanya karena pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu ini salah, ia sangat tahu. Tak semestinya ia menerima pelukan dari namja yang sudah menghianatinya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak berbuat hal salah ini dengan Kyuhyun.

Untuk kesekian kalinya tubuh Sungmin tak mau menurut.

Sungmin semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun, berusaha meredam tangisnya yang pecah begitu saja kala ia kembali mengingat betapa menyedihkannya dirinya.

"Hiks.. Kenapa Kyu? Hiks.. Ke-kenapa kau be-begitu?" Ucap Sungmin disela - sela tangisnya, ia harus mendengar semua penjelasan dari mulut namja itu, ia harus memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun bukan miliknya kelak.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Otaknya berputar keras berusaha memahami isi pertanyaan Sungmin tadi, apa maksudnya? Kyuhyun sungguh tak mengerti.

Dengan sedikit enggan Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin pelan, ia ingin melihat wajah imut itu. "Apa maksudmu, heum?" Ia balik bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin.

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia terus terisak disertai air matanya yang semakin deras. Kenapa Kyuhyun tak peka? Batin Sungmin.

"Kau berciuman dengannya Kyu, apa kau tak tahu kalau aku.. Aku sakit hati Kyu! Ini memang tidak benar, ta-"

CHU !

Tanpa persetujuan Sungmin, dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun menciumnya. Menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir plum yang sedari tadi membentaknya. Kyuhyun berusaha meredam emosi dari namja imut dihadapannya ini. Kini ia sudah tau, sudah tau akar dari semua perubahan sikap Sungmin. Namja imut itu cemburu.

Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan bibir mereka, tak ada pergerakan sama sekali, ia tak ingin menuntut lebih atas ciuman ini. Hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, ciuman mereka terlepas. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut, ia berusaha menyelami mata foxy yang masih berkaca - kaca itu.

"Aku tak menciumnya chagi, tadi aku ingin melihat tato di bahu kirinya."

Sungmin masih syok, ia tak sepenuhnya mendengarkan kata - kata Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam.

"T-tapi, kau berkencan dengannya." Ia kembali membuka suara setelah kesadarannya pulih 100%

Kini Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh, ternyata Sungmin salah paham. Pantas saja, ia menghindar. Merasa perlu, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam dekapannya. "Aku hanya ingin membantu Siwon Hyung, kau jangan salah paham sayang." Kata Kyuhyun. "Kau tak perlu cemburu begitu." Goda Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan, dengan kasar Sungmin melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sebal sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia tak berbicara, hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi yang membuat Kyuhyun harus susah payah menelan salivanya sendiri.

"Jangan begitu chagi, kau ingin ku makan, eoh?"

"Mwo?!"

Dengan gerakan kilat Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin pergi, entah kemana. Sungmin sendiri tak tahu.

.

.

"Loh Hyung dimana?" Gumam Sungjin ketika ia baru saja keluar dari toilet dan langsung mendapati Hyung-nya sudah tak ada. Sungjin memilih kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kosong yang masih tersisa.

"Aish! Dasar tak jelas! Kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri." Gerutu Sungjin tak jelas ditempat duduknya.

.

.

Sungmin cukup tersentak saat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya ketembok. Mereka kini sepenuhnya berada di kamar hotel yang mereka sewa. Kyuhyun yang tertegun melihat wajah Sungmin yang menggoda langsung saja mencium bibir plum Sungmin. Dikecup nya berkali kali menimbulkan sensasi yang kian bergairah. Tak puas hanya kecupan ditekan nya tengkuk namja mungil dihadapan nya dilumat nya dengan lembut. Sungmin pun merespon dan memberi akses lebih untuk Kyuhyun menjelajahi rongga hangat nya. Nafas yang menderu membuat suasana disekitar nya semakin memanas. Dengan ciuman yang masih terpagut. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke ranjang. Posisi mereka pun masih sama. Masih memagut manis nya bibir pasangan masing masing dalam posisi saling menindih.

Kenapa persis seperti dimimpi? Batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Haloha ! Ada yang merindukan aku? Gak ada *Yasud u,u

Ok, setelah 2chap kemarin dikuasai oleh si H. Skrg aku kambek(?) Walaupun yang nulis hampir smua si H dichap ini, aku hanya membantu yg bisa kulakukan. Gimana chap ini? Udah menemukan sedikit titik terang mengenai misteri di chap kmren? Belum? Kalau blm marahin si H, dia yang buat semua ini. Aku hanya mengikutinya.

Ah ya, chap depan NC gak ya? Kalo para reader pengen bgt, bakal aku kabulin. Review yaa chingu ^^

See you next chap ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**If Only**

**Author : H & F**

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Other Cast : Lee Sungjin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Cho Heechul**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Alur sesuka hati.**

**Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini punya saya dan murni hasil pikiran saya, namun Pemain Cast milik orang tua nya masing masing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**..HAPPY READING..**

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun pelan, membuat ciuman memabukkan mereka pun terpaksa harus berhenti. Wajah Sungmin tengah menatap Kyuhyun sendu, nafasnya pun tampak terengah - engah, ia berusaha mencari oksigen sebanyak - banyaknya sebelum ia akan mengutarakan semua yang kini mengganjal dihatinya.

Wajah imut itu perlahan kembali tenang, yah hanya wajahnya, tapi hatinya tidak. Dengan segenap keberanian yang Sungmin kumpulkan. Kini ia harus berani mengucapkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Itulah sedari tadi kata - kata sederhana yang ingin ia ucapkan. Tapi kenapa begitu sulit? Jawabannya mudah, karena kalimat itu ia lontarkan untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan yang lain.

Rahang Kyuhyun terlihat mengeras, tapi ia tak langsung marah - marah tak jelas, padahal Sungmin sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan apapun kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia terima.

Kekecewaan yang kini menghampiri Kyuhyun sudah pasti sangat membuat hatinya tertohok, ia sangat menginginkan Sungmin, bukan hanya tubuhnya saja. Oh percayalah kini Kyuhyun harus mengakui, kalau ia mencintai namja imut ini.

Mata Obsidiannya memancarkan kekecewaan kesediahan serta kemarahan yang begitu kentara, ia tak akan marah sebelum ia mendengar penjelasan logis yang langsung keluar dari bibir plum itu. Setidaknya ia harus bisa mempercayai bahwa harapan masih berada ditangannya. Entah harapan itu akan tercapai atau malah ditarik kembali oleh Tuhan. Ia hanya bisa berdoa.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya yang terdengar serak ditelinganya sendiri. Ia menatap manik kelinci itu dalam, berusaha mengutarakan semua perwakilan perasaannya lewat mata obsidian itu.

Hanya tersenyum getir yang Sungmin berikan padanya. Ia merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun tak pernah peka terhadap perasaannya. Oh apakah Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa Sungmin menyukainya, ah tidak mencintainya malah.

"Saranghae." Bingo! Harapan Sungmin terkabul sudah, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, bibir plum-nya sedikit terbuka dengan manik kelincinya yang mengerjap - ngerjap imut. Otaknya masih berusaha memahami kalimat singkat Kyuhyun tadi. Ia syok.

Melihat wajah Sungmin yang imut itu, mau tak mau Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Tatapan imut dari namja yang ada dibawahnya ini begitu menggoda plus menggemaskan.

"Saranghae nae Minnie." Kyuhyun kembali mengulang kalimatnya lebih jelas.

Sungmin belum sempat menjawab, masih belum sadar sepenuhnya tiba - tiba ia merasa bibirnya ditabrak oleh bibir lembut lain, tentu saja itu Kyuhyun.

Diciumnya bibir plum itu lembut sangat lembut seakan menyalurkan perwakilan hatinya bahwa yang ia ucapkan dan lakukan ini tulus.

Kyuhyun menyesapi bibir itu lama hingga tergantinya dengan lumatan - lumatan yang semakin lama semakin liar menjadi. "Akh.. aah.. nngh.. kyuhmm.." Ciuman awal ini menjadi candu bagi Sungmin hingga tanpa disadarinya, ia mencengkraman bahu Kyuhyun kuat, namun hal tersebut tidak menjadi penghalang untuk namja yang sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh nafsu tersebut untuk tidak berhenti melumat habis sembari memonopoli tubuh mungil dibawahnya.

Diendusnya perpotongan leher Sungmin dengan seduktif menimbulkan rasa geli bercampur nikmat. Tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari apapun ikut andil dalam menyentuh tubuh montok Sungmin. Ditariknya kemeja yang dikenakan Sungmin dengan kasar hingga membuat kancingnya terpelanting kemana - mana. Kini dihadapannya terpampang jelas tubuh Sungmin yang mulus dengan skin baby-nya.

Dimainkannya tonjolan yang sedikit menegang akibat pemanasannya barusan. Dipilinnya dengan gerakan lambat hingga desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir plum Sungmin. "Assh.. Aasssh..." Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai disertai tatapan laparnya pada nipple sebelah kanan Sungmin yang menganggur. "AKH!" Pekikan keras Sungmin tidak menganggu acara mengigit gemas benda tonjolan berwarna pink coklat itu.

Dilakukannya berkali - kali membuat yang dilayani nampak gelinjangan serta tangan kirinya yang masih setia memilin dan meremas nipple yang satunya. Setelah puas dengan nipple Sungmin. Dikecupnya sebentar lalu turun kearah perut datar Sungmin. Dijilatnya daerah pusar Sungmin disertai kecupan kecupan yang meninggalkan bekas gigitan buasnya. Sungmin yang menerima sentuhan itu tak dipungkiri dirinya sudah di atas kenikmatan.

Dirinya terbuai dalam sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Dan lagi Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang sedang menegang. Ia takkan bisa melihat kebawah karna Kyuhyun sedang menjalankan aksinya. Sungmin yang sudah jengah karena Kyuhyun hanya bermain - main didaerah perutnya pun langsung menarik Kyuhyun untuk sebuah ciuman yang sangat panjang.

Kecipak saliva yang beradu terdengar jelas didalam ruangan tersebut. Penuhnya saliva yang dihasilkan mereka berdua membuat Sungmin tidak bisa menahan hingga merembes keluar mengalir membasahi dagu serta lehernya.

"Aaahh...Aahh.." Sungmin mendesah saat Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Diremasnya surai hitam kecoklatan Kyuhyun dengan kuat seakan menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan. Tubuh mereka kini tak ada batasnya saling menempel dan jangan lupakan pagutan yang mereka ciptakan sedari tadi belum usai. Dilepasnya ciuman panas itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin nampak terengah - engah mencari udara sebanyak - banyaknya akibat sedikitnya pasokan udara yang ia terima lewat hembusan nafas masing - masing.

Dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang memerah menambah kesan sexy dan erotis. Kegiatan bercumbu mereka mampu membuat kedua sejoli ini berkeringat peluh. Ditatapnya manik mata hitam dan Dielusnya pipi namja mungil dibawahnya ini seakan meminta keyakinan akan sesuatu.

Yang ditatap makin menampilkan wajah merahnya yang bersemu dan mengiyakan jawaban Kyuhyun yang makin melebarkan seringainya setelah mendengar nada kalimat Sungmin yang nampak menggoda. "Aku sepenuhnya milik mu, Cho. Sentuh aku, masuki aku dengan tubuh dan tangan mu yang liar."

Tanpa menunggu aba - aba dibukanya celana yang Sungmin kenakan serta underwear yang kian pias dengan celananya yang dilempar entah kemana. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu berdiri hanya membuka bajunya dan celananya sendiri karna merasa panas dengan ucapan yang Sungmin lontarkan barusan.

Ditindihnya kembali tubuh naked namja mungil yang sudah terbaring pasrah menunggu sentuhan hangat darinya. "AKH!" Kembali Sungmin memekik saat tiba tiba Kyuhyun meremas kuat juniornya dan mengocoknya cepat. Ditelusuri lekuk tubuh indah Sungmin dengan kecupan - kecupan yang diberikan disetiap wilayah yang dilewatinya.

Hampir tak luput warna merah disetiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Desahan demi desahan yang dilontarkan Sungmin menambah birahi seorang Cho Kyuhyun naik drastis. Diremasnya butt Sungmin yang dengan gerakan yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Dimasukkannya satu jarinya ke lubang hangat Sungmin. "Akh.. ssshh.. aaahh." Sungmin memekik kesakitan saat Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan 2 jarinya sekaligus mengaduk - aduk dinding ketatnya yang semakin erat dan seakan menarik tangan itu untuk terus menusuk - nusuk dinding rektumnya yang sensitif. "Aaah.. aaaargh..aah." Kecepatan tangan Kyuhyun bertambah membuat Sungmin tak dapat lagi menahan atau tidak sama sekali mendesah.

Junior Sungmin yang sudah sedari tadi ereksi mengeluarkan cairan yang tersendat dimanfaatkan Cho Kyuhyun. Di kulum nya Junior Sungmin yang besar nya tidak apa - apanya dengan miliknya, digigitnya batang yang sudah mengeras akibat rangsangan darinya.

Dimainkannya ujung junior Sungmin dengan lidah basahnya, membuat Sungmin nampak kewalahan menghadapi setiap kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan. "Kyuhh.. hi..ssap. ssh.. aahh." Pintanya akibat Kyuhyun yang hanya bermain main disitu dan tidak kunjung melakukan blow job. Kyuhyun semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh Sungmin yang sudah sangat terangsang.

Disudahinya bermain - main dengan junior Sungmin. Diarahkannya benda kebanggaannya yang sudah menegang didepan hole Sungmin yang sudah melakukan pemanasan oleh tangannya. Dan seketika itu pula pekikan keras Sungmin menggema dikamar hotel mereka. "Akkh..Akkh! Sa.. sakit!" Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan merasuki tubuh Sungmin. Dilihatnya junior kebanggaannya yang baru seperempat masuk ke hole Sungmin. Ia redam pekikan keras Sungmin dengan melumat habis bibir plum tersebut. "Aaahh.. " Desah Sungmin disela ciumannya.

Kyuhyun terus melumat habis bibir pinkish itu yang dibalas desahan nikmat Sungmin sembari melanjutkan aktivitas tertundanya yang sedang menggenjot. "Aaahh.. Aaahh.. Kyuh." Ranjang yang berdenyit menandakan bahwa yang berada diatas tengah melakukan hal yang dahsyat. Tak dipungkiri tubuh Sungmin menggetar hebat saat tusukan tusukan junior Kyuhyun hampir mencapai prostatnya. Kenikmatan itu bertambah saat tangan kekar Kyuhyun menggegam junior Sungmin sembari mengocoknya cepat. "Ming.. kau ssshh.. sempit." Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat walau miliknya belum sepenuhnya tertanam di hole Sungmin.

Namun ketatnya dinding Sungmin membuat juniornya merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjepit benda tersebut dan seakan menarik masuk juniornya lebih dalam.

"Aaaahhh.. aaah.. Kyuh.. le..bih dalam." Sodokannya semakin cepat dengan hingga sepenuhnya junior Kyuhyun masuk dan seakan membelah badan Sungmin diwaktu yang sama. "Akh.. ya.. disi..tu lebih.. ce..pat kyuh.." Tubuh Sungmin melengkung saat Kyuhyun yang berapa kali menumbuk prostatnya terus menerus. Ia lampiaskan kenikmatan itu dengan desahan yang tidak akan berhenti dan cakaran - cakaran yang di buatnya dipunggung Kyuhyun membuat namja jangkung itu mengernyih rasa perih saat tempat cakaran itu dilewati keringat yang membanjiri tubuh nya.

Sungmin yang sudah lelah terus menerus mendesah dan seketika tubuhnya lelah dan lemas akibat sentuhan yang diberikan Kyuhyun, cepat - cepat ingin menuntaskan bercinta mereka hingga klimaks.

Ditariknya pinggul Kyuhyun lebih dekat dengan dirinya membuat junior Kyuhyun semakin dalam tertanam disana. Diremasnya juniornya sendiri yang sudah menegang. Diurutnya perlahan - lahan, tangan satunya ia bawa untuk menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang berada disamping kanan kirinya. Sungmin bawa tangan kekar itu untuk menyentuh nipplenya kembali.

Kyuhyun yang tahu Sungmin ingin tangannya memanjakan dua tonjolan yang ada didadanya tak menyiakan kesempatan. Ia remas sekuat tenaga, hingga yang kesekian kalinya Sungmin memekik kenikmatan. Sambil terus bermain main dengan nipple Sungmin, genjotan dibawahnya pun semakin cepat memasuk mundurkan Junior nya. "Uggh... fass..terr fa..ssteerrr kyuhh" Erangan Sungmin saat dirinya hampir klimaks.

Namun, yang dilakukan namja berkulit putih pucat yang sedang berada diatas Sungmin yang pastinya sedang menggenjot sesuatu justru malah menghentikan aktivitas mengenjotnya. Senyum menyeringai pun mengembang menghiasi bibirnya. "Memintalah chagiihh." Ucap Kyuhyun seduktive sambil menjilat pipi chubby Sungmin yang sudah memerah padam.

Menghela napas, tak mungkin Sungmin tak meminta sedangkan dirinya hampir klimaks. "Please." Pinta Sungmin menampilkan Puppy Eyes yang menambah intensitas keimutannya, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan aktivitas yang terhenti. "Good job, baby."

"Sshhh.. yya.. disi..tu..uh aah.. ahh.." Kyuhyun semakin cepat meng-in-out kan juniornya di single hole Sungmin.

"Kyyuhh.. ak..ku m..mau.. ke..luarr."

"Sama sama chagiih."

"Ugh.. depp..er kyuh.. AKH!"

"MING!" Croottt. Ucap Sungmin Kyuhyun bersamaan ketika cairan cinta itu mengaliri tubuh pasangan masing - masing.

"Saranghae chagiya."

"Nado Saranghae."

**~~ If Only ~~**

Pelukan hangat nan erat sedari tadi mengusik tidur namja mungil yang sedang dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeliat resah saat pelukan ditubuhnya makin erat walau pemilik mata obsidian itu belum membuka kelopak matanya. Dicobanya mencoba melepaskan diri, namun sia.

Pelukannya makin erat hingga Sungmin merasa susah untuk bernafas. "Uugh.. Kyu, ini sesak." Sungmin berucap dengan pelan sembari kembali mencoba melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga yang kesekian kalinya tubuh mereka menempel tanpa helaian pakaian yang menghalangi. Deru nafas Sungmin yang seperti susah menarik nafas atas kelakuannya mengingatkannya dengan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Nafas yang bersahut - sahutan tak membiarkan kedua sejoli ini untuk tak menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka. Ini pengalaman pertama mereka bercinta wajar jika sangat berkesan bagi Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh.. ini sesak." Sekali lagi Sungmin merasa sesak akibat tubuhnya yang dipeluk erat.

"Morning kiss ku?" Sungmin yang mendengar nada memerintah dari Kyuhyun segera melayangkan tatapan tajam ke namja tampan dihadapannya yang jelas tidak akan dilihat Kyuhyun.

"Dasar Pervert!" Kesal Sungmin sambil tetap menggerakkan tubuh nya dan tanpa disadarinya telah membangunkan little Cho yang sedang tertidur. Kyuhyun yang merasakan gesekan - gesekan tidak sengaja yang dilakukan Sungmin didaerah selangkangannya pun merasa terangsang.

Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun bangkit dari acara tidurnya dan menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style yang menyebabkan tanda - tanya dipikiran Sungmin.

"Kyu.. kau mau membawa ku kemana?"

"Kekamar mandi."

"MWO! Untuk ap- Hmmmpptthhh."

Kyuhyun segera membekap bibir Sungmin dengan ciuman yang lumayan liar. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi tak bersalah itu dengan ditendang, mereka masuk dan jangan lupakan pintu kamar mandi tersebut ditutup dengan tidak berperi-pintu-an.

**BRUK ! **

"Ya! Cho Kyu- Hmmmppthh.. Aaahh.. apa yang.. AKH! Ya! Cho, hentikan!" Nada protesan yang dilontarkan Sungmin tak di indahkan Kyuhyun malah membuat Namja tampan itu kian gencar menjalankan aksinya.

.

.

"Chagii, ayo masuk. Kenapa hanya berada di luar, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mendapati Sungmin tidak kunjung masuk justru berdiam diri di luar.

"Kita mau kemana, Kyu?" Sungmin balik bertanya saat mereka kini berada dibasement parkiran hotel. Setelah meminta salah satu karyawan hotel untuk memindahkan mobilnya yang ada di Everlasting cafe, serta setelah kegiatan panas mereka terulang lagi dikamar mandi. Mau tak mau Sungmin kembali bercumbu dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengancam jika Sungmin tidak mau, maka namja jangkung itu tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi jika belum melayani Kyuhyun dengan puas. Alhasil Sungmin kembali merasa tubuhnya seperti remuk dan bagian belakangnya sakit akibat kejadian tadi malam dan kamar mandi. Dan dengan seenaknya tak memberi waktu Sungmin istirahat malah menyuruhnya bergegas bersiap siap akan mengajaknya kesuatu tempat setelah kegiatan panas mereka selesai.

"Kau akan tau sendiri, sayang. Kajja masuk." Ucap Kyuhyun final.

Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah, ia masuk kedalam dengan patuh walaupun tanda tanya besar kini bersarang dalam pikirannya.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya, ia masih teringat ekspresi lucu Sungmin ketika namja imut itu masuk kedalam dengan muka memberengut imut. Oh ayolah! Apakah Sungmin ingin memancing Kyuhyun lagi?

Setelahnya Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam dan duduk dibalik kemudi, ia melihat Sungmin sekilas yang tampak sedang berbicara ditelepon dengan begitu serius. Karena merasa penasaran, akhirnya Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin untuk menyudahi acara bertelepon rianya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin ketika ia sudah berhenti berbicara dari pesawat telepon tersebut.

"Siapa tadi?"

"Sungjin. Kemarin dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku karena tidak pulang semalaman. Tapi aku sudah menjelaskannya semua." Jelas Sungmin yang disertai dengan senyuman manisnya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sungmin tadi, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk - angguk paham lalu mulai menjalankan bugattinya menuju tempat yang Kyuhyun sudah rancang tadi malam. Rancangan yang mendadak memang, dan Kyuhyun berharap ini akan menyenangkan.

Selama perjalanan Kyuhyun selalu melirik Sungmin lewat ekor matanya, namja imut itu terlihat bosan dikursinya, Kyuhyun sudah menghitung 5 kali Sungmin menguap dan menghela napas berlebihan dalam waktu 10 menit terakhir. Sempat sedikit terkekeh saat Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya lucu lalu mengempiskannya dengan kasar.

"Kau bosan chagi?" Karena tidak tahan melihat tingkah aegyo sang kekasih, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya, walaupun ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Sungmin memutar kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun, ia mengangguk - angguk lucu. "Aku bosan sekali. Kapan sampainya ini?" Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya kesenderan kursi lalu menutup manik kelinci itu dengan lengannya.

Hal yang dilakukan Sungmin sungguh membuat Kyuhyun harus mati - matian menahan sifat pervertnya keluar. Dari ekor matanya Kyuhyun bisa melihat leher putih Sungmin yang begitu menggairahkan, ditambah lagi masih ada tandanya yang melekat manis dileher putih nan mulus itu.

"Sebentar lagi sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Akhirnya Sungmin diam, sepertinya ia tertidur dengan posisi rawan itu, mungkin lelah karena semalam ia tidur dengan jam yang sangatlah singkat. Dan belum lagi paginya, ah tidak perlu dilanjutkan.

Dan Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk ikut diam, ia berusaha fokus dengan jalanan didepan walaupun mata obsidian itu masih sesekali melirik Sungmin.

.

.

"Minnie kemana sayang?" Seorang yeoja paru-baya berjalan anggun menghampiri anak lelakinya yang terlihat sibuk dengan ipad-nya.

Sang anak mendongak, lalu tersenyum lembut kearah ibunya sebelum ia kembali menuju dunianya sendiri. "Dia bersama Kyuhyun Hyung." Ucap Sungjin -anak itu.

Ekspresi sang ibu -Leeteuk- langsung berubah drastis, nama orang yang tadi disebut sang anak sangatlah mengganggu, nama seseorang yang sangat tak ingin Leeteuk dengar. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak bersalah, tapi ibunya.

Dendam yang sudah Leeteuk kubur dalam - dalam itu akhirnya keluar dengan mudahnya, satu persatu orang yang bersangkutan kini datang, kembali menghampiri hidup Leeteuk, dan akan kembali membuat lingkaran hitam yang sangat menyakitkan.

Bola mata yeoja ini bergerak gelisah, kilasan demi kilasan masa lalunya kembali menghantam otaknya, memaksanya untuk kembali menyaksikan kejadian menyakitkan dikehidupannya yang lalu.

Namun bisa saja Kyuhyun yang dimaksud Sungjin bukan Kyuhyun itu. Yah Leeteuk bisa berpegangan pada kepercayaan itu.

"Siapa sayang?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi disela - sela degub jantungnya yang semakin kencang, ia tak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan mereka, terlebih lagi jika anaknya berhubungan dengan mereka. Oh jangan!

"Cho Kyuhyun eomma."

**Deg!**

Kaki Leeteuk terasa begitu lemas, ia tak mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Ia sudah tak melihat keluarga Cho itu selama ini, ia hidup bahagia bersama kedua putranya juga KangIn, suaminya.

Apa kebahagiaan itu akan sirna?

.

.

Bugatti-nya perlahan melambat, akhirnya mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan, walaupun Sungmin masih setia tertidur dikursinya. Namja imut ini begitu nyenyak tertidur, membuat Kyuhyun tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Ia juga sadar diri kalau ia sudah menghajar Sungmin habis - habisan tadi malam juga tadi pagi. Apakah ia tega membangunkan malaikatnya? Tidak.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan turun dari mobilnya ketika ia mendengar suara Sungmin yang melenguh, mungkin ia sudah bangun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk menepuk pelan pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Ming, bangun." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Nnggghhhh.." Sungmin melenguh ketika ia merasa ada yang menepuk - nepuk pipinya pelan, dengan perlahan matanya terbuka, ia mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya imut. Kemudian Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya, memandangnya dengan senyum lembut terukir dibibir tebal itu.

Senyum Kyuhyun semakin mengembang saat Sungmin juga memberikan senyum manis untuknya. "Ayo, sudah sampai."

Tanpa aba - aba Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin agar keluar dari mobilnya. Ia tak sabar memulai kencan yang sudah ia rencanakan.

"Ini dimana Kyu?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya saat ia langsung menghadap sinar matahari yang menyilaukan, ia tak begitu jelas melihat bangunan yang ada dihadapannya. Sekali lagi, sinar matahari itu mengganggu pandangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ini Villa milikku, kita habiskan kencan kita disini seharian. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun makin tersenyum saat Sungmin melongo tak percaya, padahal Sungmin sendiri sudah lupa dengan ajakan kencannya.

"Mwo?! Kita kencan?"

"Iyalah sayang, kajja kita masuk." Kembali Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dengan seenaknya, menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk memasuki villa mewahnya.

"Oh! Ini sangat mewah." Decak kagum tak henti - hentinya Sungmin lontarkan saat ia melihat betapa mewahnya villa milik Kyuhyun, desain interior ruangan itu minimalis tapi juga mewah. Ada satu ruang santai, dua kamar, satu bar kecil, dapur, kamar mandi dan taman belakang villa yang begitu menyejukkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Mendengar semua celoteh Sungmin yang sepertinya terdengar sama saja ditelinga Kyuhyun, namja itupun memutuskan membawa Sungmin menuju pekarangan belakang rumahnya.

Senyum Sungmin tambah mengembang saat ia kembali melihat keindahan alam yang begitu asli, tak ada gedung - gedung pencakar langit sejauh mata memandang. Semuanya terlihat berwarna hijau dimata Sungmin. Yah ini sangat menyenangkan.

Ia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun, namja itu memejamkan matanya sembari menghirup napas dalam - dalam. Sangat tampan, wajah stoic-nya semakin tampan saat sinar matahari menerpa wajah itu, helaian rambut brunette-nya pun tampak bergerak, mengikuti terpaan angin sejuk.

Ide jahil kini terpikir dalam otak Sungmin, ia mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai wajah tampan itu. Selama beberapa detik Sungmin kembali memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang damai. Dan detik berikutnya Sungmin langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia cepat - cepat membuka matanya saat ia merasa sulit untuk bernapas. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum jahil dengannya, ah jangan lupa tangan Sungmin masih bertengger dihidung Kyuhyun. Tapi tak butuh waktu yang lama Sungmin-pun langsung melepas cubitan tersebut, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat melayangkan bentakannya, Sungmin langsung melesat menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Awas kau!" Seru Kyuhyun yang langsung mengejar Sungmin yang tampak sudah berlari agak jauh darinya.

**Srrreeeett!**

Kyuhyun berhasil menarik tubuh mungil itu. Dan karena Sungmin tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya akhirnya ia terjatuh dan diikuti dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang menindihnya. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, saling menyelami keindahan mata pasangan masing - masing. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sungmin.

**Chu! **

Tanpa bisa mengelak ciuman kembali terjadi, awalnya hanyalah sebuah kecupan singkat, tapi karena otak pervert Kyuhyun yang sudah tak bisa dicegah lagi, akhirnya kecupan tadi beralih menjadi lumatan ringan, lalu meningkat menjadi lumatan kasar.

"Hmmmpppptthhhh..." Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun saat pasokan oksigen diparu - paru semakin menipis, ia bisa mati kehabisan nafas jika menuruti nafsu Kyuhyun.

Walau dengan berat hati, akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, menciptakan benang saliva yang kini menyambungkan kedua bibir mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kearah kekasihnya. Betapa bahagianya ia, walaupun ia tahu kebahagiaan itu tak akan bisa bertahan lama.

.

.

"Nyonya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada divilla anda." Seseorang dengan pakaian formal berwarna serba hitam mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat sang atasan menyunggingkan seringaian mengerikannya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Heechul -sang atasan- membuka suara.

"Mereka.. Berciuman." Orang itu berucap ragu. Walaupun orang tersebut memakai kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya, tapi sangatlah terlihat jika orang itu.. Takut.

Seringaian Heechul semakin mengembang. "Suruh Kyuhyun pulang."

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N

Dan kembali lagi gue minta maaf. Maaf banget buat keterlambatan update, gue sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar reader gak nunggu lama ffnya, tapi kemaren itu ada sdkit masalah. Mohon maklumi.

Dan NC, sekali lagi gue perwakilan dari F maupun diri gue sendiri minta maaf. Tuh NC pasti gak hot kan? Yah gue tau, NC itu yang buat si F, kalo gue sama sekali gak bisa buat NC. Hancur jadinya kalo aku yang buat. Dan gue kestau, umur F maupun H itu sangatlah belia *Jiiaaah jadi sekali lagi MAAF kalo NC qta gak banget.

Chapter ini ditulis setengah2, bagian vulgar ditulis F *Ditabok -,- dan bagian lainnya gue yang nulis.

Ok, tolong review. Itu adalah cara support yang sangat manjur(?) Gue makin semangat dan sangat semangat jika reader mau berbaik hati meninggalkan reviewnya.

Gomawo buat semuanya. Love You ^^

Tebak kami akan menulis apa dichap depan?

Bye Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**If Only**

**Author : H & F**

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Other Cast : Lee Sungjin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Cho Heechul**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Alur sesuka hati.**

**Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini punya saya dan murni hasil pikiran saya, namun Pemain Cast milik orang tua nya masing masing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**..HAPPY READING..**

**Flashback ~**

Kini semuanya terlihat berbeda dimata Heechul, ia sudah tak lagi melihat kasih sayang orang tua mereka disudut pandangnya. Hanya ada Leeteuk Leeteuk dan Leeteuk. Ia merasa semuanya terasa semakin sesak saat ia tahu bahwa ia hanyalah seorang anak angkat dikeluarga Lee ini.

Sudah berpuluh - puluh kali Heechul menolak untuk berbicara dengan orang tuanya, ia seperti robot dengan nyawa sekarang. Heechul yang dulunya periang juga cerewet kini hilang entah kemana, digantikan oleh Heechul yang pendiam juga dingin.

Orang tua Leeteuk maupun Leeteuk sendiri sempat frustasi untuk membujuk Heechul, segala upaya sudah mereka lakukan agar Heechul 'mereka' kembali. Namun nihil. Bukannya kembali, Heechul malah semakin menjadi. Kata - kata yang Heechul lontarkan hanyalah sesuatu yang membuat orang sakit hati. Kata - kata pedas yang entah ia belajar darimana.

Heechul sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia jadi begini, ia tak ingin seperti ini. Sungguh! Hatinya sangat sedih saat retinanya menangkap kesedihan yang tergambar jelas dimata keluarganya itu. Namun apa hendak dikata, Heechul tak bisa mengontrol ego serta gengsinya, ia terus bersikap dingin walau hatinya berontak.

Tapi ia akan berjanji untuk berubah, walaupun ia tak yakin, tapi Heechul bisa bergantung pada satu hal. Ia masih memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya. Itu semangatnya.

Minggu pagi. Untuk pertama kalinya saat Heechul mengetahui hal tersebut ia akhirnya mau ikut berlibur bersama keluarganya.

Akhirnya ia kembali bercengkrama bersama keluarganya walaupun tak sehangat dulu. Tapi Heechul bersyukur.

Saat itu mobil mereka berjalan agak laju dari biasanya karena jalanan saat ini tampak lenggang dan sepi. Ny. Lee asik mengobrol bersama anak - anaknya. Sedangkan Tuan Lee terkadang ikut menyeletuk diantara mereka. Yah semuanya mulai kembali seperti biasa. Heechul pun sudah mulai cerewetnya.

Semuanya berbahagia, sampai saat mobil mereka menabrak truck yang melintas berlawanan arah. Tabrakan mengerikan itu tak bisa dihindari. Mobil mereka terpental 10meter dari tempat kejadian. Para warga langsung berhambur untuk menyelamatkan orang yang bisa diselamatkan.

Tuan Lee dan berhasil keluar dari mobil, tapi tidak dengan Heechul dan Leeteuk, mereka terjebak didalam mobil. Heechul masih dapat melihat dalam penglihatannya yang minimum, paling tidak ia bisa melihat bagaimana orang tua mereka hanya menyelamatkan Leeteuk. Tidak dengan dirinya.

Walaupun hatinya benar - benar sakit melihatnya, tapi Heechul tak akan mengakhiri hidupnya dalam kondisi seperti ini, dengan segenap tenaga tersisa ia keluar, tanpa bantuan siapapun ia keluar. Ditemani sebuah dendam yang tiba - tiba menyeruak dalam hatinya ia keluar dari mobil laknat itu. Ditemani oleh hati yang terluka ia berjalan tertatih - tatih kearah kumpulan orang yang nampak sibuk dengan berbagai kepentingan.

**BRUK!**

Tubuh Heechul ambruk ketika ia sudah berada cukup dekat dengan segerombolan orang - orang yang Heechul tergetkan. Yah bukan targetkan apa - apa, hanya yang ia targetkan bisa menolongnya saat ini. Mungkin bukanlah ataupun Tuan Lee yang menolongnya lagi, melainkan orang asing.

.

.

Sayup - sayup mata itu perlahan terbuka, Heechul berusaha membiasakan matanya pada cahaya lampu yang langsung masuk ke retinanya begitu ia membuka matanya. Lambat laun, matanya terbuka sempurna, diedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru arah, yang bisa ia simpulkan adalah kini ia berada dirumah sakit. Yah semua alat - alat medis yang berada disekelilingnya tambah meyakinkannya bahwa ia tengah berada di rumah sakit.

**Krrieeettt ~**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Heechul dengan cepat membidik pandangannya pada pintu yang terletak dipojok kanan ruangan, sedetik kemudian ia melihat sesosok yeoja berpakaian putih memasuki ruangan tersebut. Orang itu tersenyum ramah kearah Heechul lalu mendekatinya.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" Satu kalimat dengan suara merdu menyapu gendang telinga Heechul, hal pertama yang ia sadari akan perawat dihadapannya ini.

"Eung.." Heechul tak dapat berkata dengan baik, hanya dengungan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mungkin efek dari pingsan tadi, lidahnya jadi kelu.

Tampak sang suster tersenyum makin lebar, kemudian ia memeriksa botol infus yang tergantung di samping Heechul. "Baiklah, jangan terlalu dipaksa. Aku mau mengambilkanmu makan dulu, ok? Tunggu disini."

Sang suster sama sekali tak melihat raut kesedihan diwajah Heechul, ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Heechul. Padahal saat ini Heechul tak ingin sendiri. Ia ingin mempunyai seseorang yang akan menggantikan posisi dihatinya, karena setelah ini semuanya akan berbeda.

? Oh perasaan benci Heechul kini kembali merangkak, kenapa ia harus kembali memikirkan orang itu? Dan seketika itu juga kilasan kejadian yang baru saja ia saksikan kembali menghantuinya. Saat dimana dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat dan Tuan Lee hanya menyelamatkan Leeteuk. Cih! Apa maksudnya dengan kata - kata waktu itu? Mereka bilang Leeteuk maupun Heechul tak ada bedanya, mereka tetap menyayangi keduanya. Dan akhirnya semua itu hanyalah dusta. Ny. Lee dan Tuan Lee tetaplah memilih dan akan terus memilih Leeteuk. Kenyataan bahwa ia hanyalah seorang anak angkat tak pernah bisa dihapuskan.

Tanpa terasa air mata Heechul mengalir dari sudut matanya. Namun dengan cepat dihapusnya kasar. Ia tak ingin menangis untuk orang yang bahkan tak menyayanginya. Ia akan kuat, dan tidak akan pernah lagi menangis.

Dan didetik selanjutnya, sebuah rencana licik langsung terancang dengan sendirinya diotaknya. Dimulai dengan melenyapkan kedua orang tua Leeteuk, dan diakhiri dengan penyiksaan terhadap diri Leeteuk sendiri.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia kumpulkan, Heechul bangkit dari ranjangnya, walaupun pusing yang begitu hebat menyerangnya, tapi Heechul tak akan kalah. Dicabutnya selang infus yang bertengger manis ditangannya, disertai ringisan pedih yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Kemudian ia terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengurangi sedikit pusing yang menyerangnya. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, Heechul mulai turun dari ranjangnya. Hal pertama yang terjadi tentunya ia terjatuh, kakinya belum kuat menahan beban tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

Untungnya disaat yang sama Heechul melihat suster tadi memasuki kamarnya, terlihat jelas suster itu panik bukan kepalang, dengan gesit dibantunya Heechul untuk berdiri. Namun baru saja sang suster hendak menidurkan Heechul diranjangnya, ketika Heechul menahan tangan suster tersebut.

"A-aku ingin bertemu orang t-tua ku. B-bisakah?" Yeoja cantik ini berujar sekuat tenaga. Kalimat yang cukup panjang baginya untuk saat ini.

Suster itu tersenyum. "Tapi kau belum pulih sepenuhnya. Beristirahatlah dulu." Kembali sang suster hendak membaringkan Heechul, namun untuk kedua kalinya Heechul menolak.

"Aku m-mohon." Pinta Heechul.

Tampak sang suster menghela napas, lalu kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi aku temani." Ucapnya lembut.

Senyum diwajah Heechul mengembang, ia mengangguk berkali - kali dengan semangat, yah sebagaimana semangatnya orang yang baru saja siuman.

"Kajja." Kata suster itu sambil membopong tubuh Heechul yang masih terlihat lemah.

Disela - sela langkah mereka Heechul bertanya, "Nama suster siapa?" Tanya Heechul yang sudah bisa berbicara lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

**Flashback end ~**

Kini bibir itu menempel, keadaan mereka yang tumpang tindih berhadapan dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun yang awalnya hanya lumatan halus menjadi lebih. "Hmmppthh.. Kyuhmm.. lep..as." Kyuhyun segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap wajah cantik Sungmin.

"Wae? Bukankah kau yang memancing ku untuk melakukan ini, hmm?" Kyuhyun berbicara seduktif didepan telinga Sungmin sembari sesekali menjilat daun telinga itu pelan.

"Anhh.. bukan begitu maksu.. nggh.. Ya! Cho hentikan!" Kali ini Sungmin membentak, namun itu tak mengganggu kegiatan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Merasa bahwa tindakan Kyuhyun akan berakibat buruk baginya, maka Sungmin mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya, lalu mendorong tubuh jangkung diatasnya itu sekuat tenaga.

**BRUK!**

"Aww.. appo Ming.. Appo!" Kyuhyun mengaduh sakit akibat dorongan kuat dari Sungmin yang menyebabkan bokong indahnya mencium hamparan rumput dengan indahnya juga. Sementara Sungmin, namja imut itu hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melenggang pergi entah kemana menjauh dari tempat Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Ming, kau mau kemana, eoh?" Teriak Kyuhyun yang sekali lagi yang didapat hanya mengangkat kan bahu sempitnya.

"Aissh.." Karena gusar, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun berdiri walau bokongnya masih sakit dan berlari mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Sungmin.

"Ming, pelan - pelan jalannya chagi, kau akan jatuh bila jalan seperti itu." Kyuhyun memperingati Sungmin yang tengah jalan tergesa gesa. Entahlah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun jika Sungmin berjalan seperti itu bisa saja dia terjatuh akibat tersandung batu kerikil yang tersebar di jalanan yang mereka pijaki.

"Eoh? Untuk apa kau mengikuti ku?" Sungmin nampak bingung dan memasang tampang pabo-nya saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada disampingnya.

"Karna aku namjachingu mu, wajar aku selalu mengiku-"

**BUK ! **

"Ah, batu nya besar sekali sih, badan ku kan jadi sakit, tapi.. kenapa ini batu tidak sekeras seperti batu biasanya ya?" Kyuhyun mendumel saat tak sengaja menambrak sesuatu didepannya, ia pun mendongak dan mendapati tubuh namjachingunya yang tepat didepannya tengah berdiri mematung memandang lurus kedepan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap horor kearah Sungmin yang tiba tiba berada didepannya. "Indah." Satu kata yang diucapkan Sungmin langsung membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. 'Apa nya yang indah? Ini kan hanya kolam biasa.' Batinnya menggerutu.

Tanpa persetujuan dari sang pemilik lengan pucat itu, Sungmin menarik paksa namja yang bersamanya ini, dirinya sudah terlalu senang dan mengagumi kolam yang berjarak agak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun yang mendapat sikap itu hanya pasrah. Untuk apa ia menolak? Malah membuat kencannya runyam. Untuk apa ia menerima? Ya jelas apapun demi namja imut Lee Sungmin.

.

.

"Kyya! Kyunie lihat! Ikannya mirip dirimu." Mendengar hal itu seketika Kyuhyun menoleh dari arah pandangnya melihat hamparan rumput hijau yang ada disamping kolam mendengar ocehan antusias Sungmin. Dia dan ikan disama kan?

"MWO! Ya! Lee Sungmin, kau menyamakan ikan amis itu dengan diriku yang tampan, jenius, banyak bakat, tidak sombong, suka menabung dan suka-"

"Ya! Tuang Cho yang terhormat. Kau mengganggu ikan - ikan yang sedang tertidur dengan ocehan bual mu itu." Kembali Kyuhyun hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengar lontaran kata yang Sungmin ucapkan. 'Ikan bisa tidur? Yang benar saja' batinnya menelasak bertanya.

Dari ia duduk dibawah pohon nan rindang yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kolam, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin yang kelewat senang. Entahlah apa yang ia gemari dengan ikan - ikan amis itu namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa iri dengan ikan - ikan yang berada di kolam keramik itu, bisa mendapat perhatian lebih dan dapat bermain - main dengan Sungmin sepuasnya.

Sedangkan dirinya, hanya dapat menatap penuh kearah Sungmin agar namja imut itu mau melihatnya, menghampiri dirinya yang butuh ditemani dan butuh belaian kasih sayang dari belahan jiwanya dan oh jangan lupakan tatapan tajam itu juga tak luput dari mata Obsidian namja tampan ini yang mengarah pada ikan - ikan tak bersalah itu.

"Ikan - ikan yang aku sayangi dan juga kucintai apa kau lapar? Ah sepertinya aku mendengar bunyi perut yang sedang kosong. Ah baiklah aku akan memberimu makan." Sungmin yang berbicara pada ikan - ikan itu membuat Kyuhyun yang melihat namun tak mendengar kembali memicingkan matanya. Ah ayolah siapa yang tak bersikap seperti itu saat kekasihnya sedang berinteraksi pada ikan - ikan kecil yang kita tahu hewan tak dapat bicara.

Mungkin terlalu senangnya sampai seperti itu pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun- ah, apa kau mempunyai makanan buat ikan ini?" Tanya Sungmin berteriak sambil melambai - lambai kan tangannya tidak jelas. "Makanan ikan? Untuk mereka?" Respon Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Kolam yang penuh berisi ikan - ikan kecil. "Yah! Kyuhyun pabo! Jelas untuk merekalah. Masa untuk kolam nya." Kembali Kyuhyun mendengar ocehan konyol Sungmin, daripada mendengar ocehan konyol yang dilontarkan Sungmin. Segera ia beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil makanan ikan yang dimaksud Sungmin dari tempat bilik khusus untuk tempat makanan ikan.

"Cha.. ini makanan ikannya, jangan terlalu banyak memberinya, nanti ikannya-" Belum selesai ia berucap tubuhnya langsung limbung akibat kesandung kaki kirinya sendiri akibat jalan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Yah Kyuhyun-aaahh.."

**BYUR ! **

"Over dosis" Lanjut Kyuhyun yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sungmin, bukan karna ucapannya namun.. Kyuhyun tersandung dikarenakan dirinya sendiri dan jadi lah Kyuhyun yang jatuh dan jangan lupakan Sungmin yang ada didepan kolam juga kena imbas nya. Dan jadilah mereka berdua tercebur di kolam ikan.

"Tuan Cho yang terhormat. Kau kau.." Terlihat Sungmin yang memberi jeda kalimatnya sembari menarik nafas dalam - dalam di keluarkan dan.. "KAU MEMBUATKU MANDI UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA DIPAGI INI TUAN CHO!" Sungmin berteriak emosi yang membara. Ia kesal karna Kyuhyun menceburkannya dan lagi, ia takut ikan - ikan yang dicintainya akan tertindis badannya maupun Kyuhyun mengingat ikan - ikan disini kecil kecil. "Hehehe.. aku kan tak sengaja chagi. Lagian kau tambah manis dengan muka yang memerah ditambah kau basah kuyup. Dan ommo! Baju mu yang basah memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh mu yang indah."

**BLETAK ! **

"Aww. Ya! Ming kenapa hari ini kau sering menyiksaku, eoh?" Kyuhyun kembali mengaduh saat ia mendapat jitakan sayang dari Sungmin.

"Kau bertanya kenapa hari ini aku sering menyiksamu, karna kau pervert, Cho!" Murka Sungmin. Dirinya sangat kesal saat ini, ditambah sempat - sempatnya namjachingunya itu merayu Sungmin diwaktu seperti ini menyebabkan rona merah alami begitu kontras dengan wajah putih mulusnya.

Melihat hal tersebut, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh. Ia berdiri dari kolam, lalu menarik Sungmin ikut berdiri, walaupun wajah imut itu masih terlihat cemberut, tapi ia tetap mengikuti.

"Ayo kita masuk. Keringkan tubuh kita." Ucap Kyuhyun seduktif tepat didekat telinga Sungmin, membuat tubuh Sungmin menegang seketika.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin langsung keluar kolam, dan melesat menuju villa Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin kejadian tadi malam berlanjut. Oh sakitnya bahkan masih terasa sampai sekarang.

Kembali Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu beranjak keluar dari kolam. Ia berjalan pelan mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah sangat jauh darinya.

Disela - sela langkah Kyuhyun, ia terus tersenyum. Membayangkan hari - hari bahagianya kelak. Ah hal itu tambah membuat Cho Kyuhyun senyum - senyum tak jelas.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, otomatis senyum diwajah tampannya pun ikut lenyap. Tampak berdiri 2 orang pria berpakaian serba hitam dihadapannya. Kyuhyun tahu itu siapa.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun malas. Ia ingin melanjutkan waktu - waktu menyenangkannya secepatnya, kenapa diganggu begini.

"Tuan Muda, Nyonya Cho meminta anda pulang sekarang juga." Ucap salah satu dari pria tersebut.

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang ingin dibicarakan Nyonya besar. Tolong Tuan, ikutlah dengan kami sekarang."

"Tidak! Bilang sama eomma, aku akan pulang nanti malam." Bentak Kyuhyun kasar sembari menjauh dari 2 namja tadi.

Nampaknya kedua namja yang berada dihadapan Kyuhyun tak menyerah, oh bagaimana tidak? Ini perintah Nyonya besar mereka, tak mungkin dua namja berpakaian serba hitam ini menolaknya. "Tolong tuan muda, ikut kami segera. Ini perintah mutlak dari Nyonya besar."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun melunak, kasihan juga melihat kedua pesuruh eomma-nya itu sampai memohon begini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting, sangat penting.

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak membuka suaranya ketika satu pikiran melihat mulus dalam otak jeniusnya. "Bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Aku kesini bersamanya. Biarkan aku mengantarnya dulu, nanti aku pulang sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Sungmin akan kami antar pulang tuan. Tenang saja, ia akan sampai dengan selamat. Kami tak akan berbuat macam - macam." Kini kedua orang itu malah balik meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar, ia belum pamit dengan Sungmin, lalu main pergi begitu saja. Namun hal ini sungguh terdesak. Mungkin tak apa kalau Kyuhyun pergi. Ia akan menjelaskannya nanti.

"Baiklah."

**~~ If Only ~~**

"Dasar mesum! Kenapa suka sekali menggoda ku begitu." Gerutu Sungmin sebal sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya memasuki villa Kyuhyun, bibir plum-nya sesekali mengerucut lucu saat emosi itu kembali menyulut hatinya.

Sungmin semakin melangkah kedalam, ia sama sekali tak menyadari jika seseorang tengah mengikutinya dibelakang. Ia tetap berjalan santai kedalam, mencari kamar mandi untuk mengeringkan tubuh basahnya.

Namun tetap saja perasaan itu datang, Sungmin akhirnya menyadari seseorang ada didekatnya. Dengan perlahan langkah namja imut itu melambat, ia siap mengeluarkan semua jurus material art-nya jika memang seseorang dibelakangnya itu berbahaya.

**Satu**

**Dua**

**Tiga**

Dengan cepat Sungmin memutar tubuhnya, namun bukannya memukul, ia malah memasang tampang herannya.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Sungmin yang memutuskan untuk tidak menghabisi kedua orang dihadapannya ini. Yah mungkin tidak untuk saat ini, ia melihat bahwa dua orang itu tak seperti pencuri atau pemerkosa, melainkan seperti atasan sebuah perusahaan, lihat saja, kedua orang tersebut memakai jas formal berwarna hitam, kemeja putih didalamnya, celana kain panjang hitam, ditambah kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Kami akan membawa anda pulang. Ini perintah dari Nyonya Cho."

"Mwo?!"

Kenapa aku seperti diusir begini? Batin Sungmin.

.

.

Kali ini bugatti keren itu tak dikendarai Kyuhyun, ia hanya duduk resah dibelakang. Sungguh ia sangat tak enak meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian disana. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada bahaya yang akan kembali menerjangnya kali ini. Dan yang akan tersakiti bukan hanya dirinya, tapi juga namja imut itu.

**Ckkkiitt!**

Mobilnya berhenti mulus tepat didepan mansion mewah keluarga Cho. Melihat pintu rumah itu sudah berdiri angkuh dihadapannya, tanpa membuang banyak waktu Kyuhyun langsung melesat masuk.

"Apa maksudnya ini, eomma?" Kyuhyun langsung menerjang sang eomma dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi bergumul diotaknya.

Heechul meletakkan gelas tingginya yang berisi wine merah pekat dengan perlahan, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Kerja bagus, honey." Puji Heechul yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap heran kearahnya.

"Maksud eomma?" Tanpa bisa dicegah, pertanyaan ambigu itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan Sungmin dengan cepat, dan sekarang saatnya kau hancurkan dia."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N**

Halohaaa ! Kali ini F nih yang nulis ffnya, si H cuma nulis bagian flashback doank. Gimana? Gimana? Udah tau permasalahannya? Ah ya, itu flashback baru menceritakan separo loh, jadi tunggu next chapter biar lebih jelas.

Ah.. ada Guest yg bilang kata kata nya terkadang melodramatis ya^^ . H emang begitu harap maklum, dia emang suka mendeskripsikan sesuatu secara mendetail malah terkesan lebih, tapi itu cukup membuat saya ngakak, karna ada juga yang menyadari kata kata H yang terkesan melodramatis dan harap dimaklumi lagi itu emang kelebihan nya waktu nulis Fanfict.

Ok, segini aja kali yak *Apaan(?)

Gomawo for All ~ Saranghae

**Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**If Only**_

_**Author : H**_

_**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun,**_

_**Other Cast : Lee Sungjin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum**_

_**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Alur sesuka hati.**_

_**Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini punya saya dan murni hasil pikiran saya, namun Pemain Cast milik orang tua nya masing masing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**..HAPPY READING..**_

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, Kyuhyun tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi ia sama sekali tak tahu jika semua ini akan begitu cepat menghampirinya. Tangan besar nan hangat itu tiba - tiba terasa dingin. Perkataan Heechul tadi sukses membuat seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun beku.

"A-aku tidak tahu c-caranya." Ujar Kyuhyun gugup, berusaha memohon secara tidak langsung agar Heechul memperlambat lajunya rencana liciknya.

"Mudah, kau tinggal memutuskannya secara kasar. Bilang padanya kalau kau sebenarnya hanya membuatnya sebagai pelampiasan." Jelas Heechul yang kemudian kembali berjalan anggun menuju kursinya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat, mencoba mengurangi segala penat yang menyerangnya, "Aku tidak bisa eomma." Lirih Kyuhyun, tapi masih dapat didengar jelas pada telinga Heechul.

Tiba - tiba saja wajah Heechul mengeras, ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau harus bisa, kau sudah berjanji pada eomma." Geram Heechul tertahan.

Kyuhyun akan mengakuinya, yah dia harus mengatakannya sebelum semuanya terlambat. "Aku mencintainya eomma."

**PLAK!**

Suara tamparan keras kini menggema diseluruh ruangan luas nan mewah milik Heechul, ia benar - benar kecewa dengan anaknya. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menyakiti hati Sungmin, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun malah jadi mencintainya? Apa ia kembali salah strategi, sungguh! Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal buruk ini bisa terjadi.

"Pergi kekamarmu!" Perintah Heechul mutlak, suaranya terdengar begitu dingin dan rendah. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ibunya itu tengah menahan emosinya. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ia gagal, ia gagal menjalankan petuah yang diperintahkan Heechul.

Dengan menundukkan kepalanya Kyuhyun berjalan, berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Ia tak tahu akibat buruk apalagi yang akan ia terima nantinya.

"Jangan temui Sungmin."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Apa? Jangan temui Sungmin? Apakah ibunya bercanda? Ia harus bertemu malaikatnya, ia harus memandang wajah imut itu sebelum ia memulai hari - hari buruknya kedepan. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan kalau ia pun tak dibolehkan bertemu dengan satu - satunya energi yang ia punya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Heechul tajam, dan tentu saja dibalas tak kalah sengit oleh Heechul, jangan lupakan kalau Heechul adalah ibunya sendiri. Sudah pasti mereka memiliki beberapa kesamaan. "Tidak akan." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Sebuah kalimat yang sukses membuat Heechul mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ternyata anaknya itu sangat keras kepala.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Kyuhyun pun langsung melesat menuju kamarnya. Hatinya benar - benar takut, ia tahu pasti Heechul tak mungkin hanya berbuat sampai sini. Ia pasti akan berbuat yang lebih menyakitkan nantinya.

Akhirnya sampailah Kyuhyun didalam kamarnya, ia menutup pintu kamarnya keras, dengan diikutinya tubuh jangkung itu merosot kebawah. Ia harus bagaimana? Apa ia kuasa melawan segala cara licik ibunya? Tentu tidak! Ia hanya bisa mengikuti seluruh permainan baru ibunya. Walaupun ia berontak sekeras apapun, ia yakin Heechul tak akan goyah.

Secara perlahan, air mata itu turun dari sudut matanya. Ia menyesal sudah mau ikut dalam lingkaran kegelapan yang ibunya buat, ia menyesal sangat menyesal. Bolehkah ia meminta Tuhan untuk memutar waktu kembali? Kembali saat dimana ia pertama kali menatap mata foxy itu.

Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyesal mencintai Sungmin-nya, ia malah bahagia bisa mencintai malaikatnya itu. Ia bahagia.

**Tok Tok Tok!**

Kyuhyun terkesiap, dengan cepat ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap pintu itu sebentar, lalu membuka pintu, ia tahu siapa orang diluar sana. Sangat tahu. "Kita perlu bicara." Ucap Heechul yang kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun, Heechul menuruni tangga dengan anggunnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sebenarnya ia sangat tak berniat turun. Tapi karena itu permintaan dari sang ibu, mau tak mau ia harus turun.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun menapaki kakinya menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung ketika ia sudah berada diruang tamu bersama Heechul.

"Besok kau harus mengadakan konfrensi pers." Ucap Heechul, kini ia telah memasuki rencana keduanya.

"Mwo?! Buat apa?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, tapi kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih tinggi. Sungguh! Ia sudah muak dengan ibunya sendiri.

"Aku baru saja ditelepon salah satu anak buahku, kini media massa curiga tentang hubunganmu dan Sungmin. Mereka melihatmu di jembatan kemarin sore dengan posisi berpelukan. Bukankah kau yang membuat kekacauan sayang? Media massa sudah tahu kalau kalian memiliki hubungan khusus, eomma tidak mau tahu. Kau harus meluruskan semua persepsi - persepsi negatif dari para wartawan." Jawab Heechul santai. Ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan lurus.

"Apa ibu ingin aku menyangkal hubungan ku dengan Sungmin?" Suara Kyuhyun melemah. Ia berharap ibunya memberikannya belas kasihan walaupun itu hanya sedikit.

"Ya." Great! Satu jawaban yang begitu menohok hati. Ini konfrensi pers, sudah pasti berita ini akan tersebar luas, bagaimanapun juga keluarga Cho adalah keluarga terpandang. Kyuhyun sadar cintanya begitu rumit. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah.

"Apakah setelah ini eomma akan membebaskanku?" Kyuhyun kembali bersuara, kini suaranya terdengar sangatlah menyedihkan. Kemana Cho Kyuhyun yang arogan? Oh bahkan Kyuhyun sudah tak tahu siapa dirinya sekarang.

Matanya sudah berkaca - kaca, ia sangat terpukul akan permintaan ibunya. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin menonton konfrensi pers itu. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin salah paham padanya. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin akan membencinya kelak. Bagaimana.. Bagaimana.. Bagaimana.. Ah! Banyak sekali kata bagaimana yang kini merasuki pikiran namja bermarga Cho tersebut.

Semua orang didunia ini boleh salah paham terhadap dirinya, tapi tidak dengan Lee Sungmin. Jika semua orang sudah tak mempercayainya, namun masih ada Lee Sungmin yang mempercayainya. Kyuhyun tak masalah.

Heechul hanya terdiam, ia terus menatap mata putranya yang sudah berkaca - kaca. Sempat merasa iba melihat putranya itu begitu menyedihkan dihadapannya sekarang. Tapi dengan cepat ditepisnya pemikirannya tadi. Ia tak boleh memakai belas kasihan disini. Ia harus bisa menyakiti Sungmin, itulah rencana awalnya yang tidak akan pernah ia ubah.

Merasa bahwa Heechul tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, kini Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup wajah tampan itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia menjatuhkan kristal yang sedari tadi ia tahan didalam sana. Ia menangis keras dihadapan ibunya. Yah Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa bersikap tegar. Kyuhyun bukan robot, ia memiliki hati. Dan hati ini sudah dihancurkan oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Eomma.. Bisakah kau tak terus melakukanku seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika tangisannya mulai reda.

Heechul tak menjawab, ia hanya mendengarkan berbagai perkataan yang dilontarkan anaknya, tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat menjawab.

"Eomma, bisakah kau tak menyakiti Sungmin lagi?"

"Eomma, Kyuhyun mohon. Jangan pernah melakukan ini."

"Eomma!" Bentak Kyuhyun pada akhirnya saat pertanyaannya tadi tak kunjung dijawab Heechul.

"Naik, masuk ke kamarmu." Ucap Heechul pada akhirnya.

.  
Sungmin berdiri terpaku ditempatnya, ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan angkuh melewatinya, sama sekali tak meliriknya walau sedikit. Itu bukan Kyuhyun-nya. Seorang namja tampan dibalik balutan jas mewah berwarna biru tua itu bukan Kyuhyun-nya. Ia tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu sombong, berderajat tinggi, dan begitu angkuh dihadapannya.

Tanpa terasa air mata itu dengan perlahan mengalir dari sudut matanya namun dengan cepat Sungmin hapus. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Disela - sela langkah itu Sungmin terus bergumam bahwa itu bukan Kyuhyun-nya, seseorang yang ia ikuti ini bukan Kyuhyun-nya. Berusaha meyakinkan hatinya yang semakin meragukan keyakinannya sendiri.

Namja itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sungmin, ia memasuki ruangan yang diikuti beberapa orang lelaki dibelakangnya.

Kini Sungmin hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun dari jauh. Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun namun tak bisa suaranya.

Sungmin hanya bisa memandang terus wajah dingin Kyuhyun, hingga Sungmin mendengar sebuah kalimat yang berasal dari mulut Kyuhyun sendiri. "Lee Sungmin bukan kekasih saya."

**Deg!**

Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya, nafasnya terengah - engah dan keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Sebuah mimpi buruk yang teramat buruk. Sebuah mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata, membuat dadanya masih terasa sesak hingga sekarang. Ia tak tahu pertanda apa ini, namun ia berharap bahwa semuanya akan baik - baik saja. Sungmin melirik sekilas kearah jam yang berdiri manis dimeja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. 01.30.

Waktu yang masih terlalu larut untuk menelepon Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin sangat ingin mendengar suara bass itu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun masih bersamanya.

Setelah mengakhiri perdebatan batinnya, akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan meraih ponsel pinknya. Setelah menekan beberapa kali angka yang tertera dilayar ponselnya, Sungmin pun menempelkan ponsel pink tersebut ke telinganya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara orang diseberang sana yang diikuti dengan mengembangnya senyum di bibir plum Sungmin.

"Yeoboseyo." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa aku menganggu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu tidak sayang, ada apa?"

Kening Sungmin mengerut, kenapa suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu serak. Apa Kyuhyun sakit.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa suaramu terdengar sangat serak?"

"Aku tidak apa - apa sayang."

"Oh begitu. Emm.. Apa kau mengantuk?"

"Sedikit."

"Ah baiklah, tidurlah. Selamat malam." Ucap Sungmin dengan raut kekecewaannya.

"Saranghae."

Klik! Sambungan telepon tadi terputus, Sungmin melempar ponselnya sembarangan lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. "Kenapa dia?" Gumam Sungmin heran. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu serak, seperti habis menangis. Dan kenapa menangis? Apa ada masalah?

.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia berjalan gontai kearah ranjangnya lalu menghempaskan tubuh jangkung itu disana. Ditatapnya langit - langit kamar mewahnya tersebut. Mencoba membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sungmin besok.

Tanpa terasa senyum sedih terukir dibibirnya. Saat dimana Sungmin pasti tak ingin melihat wajahnya. Dan saat itulah saat - saat dimana Kyuhyun harus bisa kembali menarik Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Ia tahu ini akan sulit, namun ia akan berusaha, berusaha merangkak menuju kehidupan damainya bersama Sungmin.

**~~ If Only ~~**

"Bummie, apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang?" Sungmin bertanya dengan tampang imutnya sambil menarik lengan baju Kibum. Ia sudah bertanya hal itu berulang - ulang kali, namun tampaknya namja dingin itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan Sungmin.

Merasa jengah akhirnya Kibum menatap Sungmin tajam. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku bukan ibunya Sungmin! Dan bisakah kau diam?" Kata Kibum yang masih setia memberikan deathglare-nya untuk Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Hari ini Kyuhyun tak masuk sekolah, itulah yang membuatnya khawatir. Ia takut ada sesuatu buruk yang menimpa kekasihnya tersebut.

Ketika Sungmin hendak membuka suaranya lagi, tiba - tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan cepat diraihnya ponsel pink tersebut. Dan saat itu jugalah senyumnya kembali mengembang.

"Yeoboseyo?" Sapa Sungmin ceria. Bagaimana tidak? Yang menelponnya adalah Kyuhyun, namja yang sedari tadi ia pusingkan.

"Sungmin-ssi."

Senyum Sungmin seketika menguap begitu saja saat mendengar suara orang diseberang sana. Itu bukan suara Kyuhyun. Tapi.. Siapa?

"Nuguya? Bukankah ini ponsel Kyuhyun?"

"Iya, benar sekali. Ini Cho Heechul, ibu Kyuhyun."

**Deg!**

Ibu Kyuhyun? Tiba - tiba saja pikiran Sungmin langsung bercabang. Ada apa ibunya menelepon Sungmin? Apakah ada hal yang buruk menimpa Kyuhyun? Tapi, kenapa ibu Kyuhyun malah menelepon Sungmin?

"Wae ahjumma?" Tanya Sungmin yang berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya yang kembali muncul.

"Bisakah kau datang ke alamat ini.." Heechul mulai mengucapkan sebuah alamat yang terasa asing ditelinga Sungmin.

"Ya, saya akan kesana ahjumma."

"Jam 4 sore. Jangan terlambat Lee Sungmin, kami menunggumu."

Sungmin menaruh ponsel pink-nya dengan lemas, tiba - tiba perasaannya tidak enak, mimpi yang tadi malam ia alami membuat semua kejadian ini terasa semakin sambung menyambung. Namun ia tak ingin berlarut - larut dalam pikiran tersebut. Ia harus optimis.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kibum yang mampu membuat Sungmin kembali tertarik dalam lamunannya.

"Ibunya Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin.

Kibum terdiam.

"Ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Siwon?" Tanya Sungmin yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa?" Alis Kibum terangkat sebelah, menandakan bahwa ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Siwon, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya? Bukankah kalian dijodohkan oleh Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin tak sabaran.

"Ah itu, Siwon terlihat sangat kaku. Padahal aku kan diam - diam saja. Seharusnya dia tak usah sebegitu kaku-nya. Akibatnya makan malam kami hancur." Jelas Kibum.

"Hmmmm.. Kaunya juga yang mulai."

"Apanya?!"

"Ah tidak - tidak."

.  
Sebuah ruangan gedung bergaya modern kini dipenuhi oleh jepretan flash yang terus menerus mengikuti langkahnya. Sebuah objek yang begitu sempurnalah yang menjadi pusat perhatian para pemegang kamera DSLR tersebut. Tak henti - hentinya flash dari kamera tersebut mengarah kearah namja tampan itu. Begitu tampan, dengan balutan jas formal berwarna biru tua ia berjalan angkuh. Terus berjalan ditemani 4 orang laki - laki lain dan 1 orang wanita.

Dan ketika mereka sampai dikursi yang disediakan, satu persatu diantara mereka duduk.  
Namja tampan itu duduk ditengah, ia menatap tajam namun menawan kearah para kerumunan orang dihadapannya.

Ia berdiri dengan angkuhnya lalu berkata, "Silakan dimulai. Saya akan menjawab semuanya."

"Wah kalau begitu kami tak akan sungkan Kyuhyun-ssi." Balas salah satu diantara mereka.

Sang namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun menatap orang tadi lama, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian mengangguk. "Ok, saya terima." Jawabnya yang kemudian kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Apa kau benar - benar memiliki teman yang bernama Lee Sungmin?"

"Ya."

"Apa anda mengenalnya?"

"Ya."

Sungmin baru saja sampai diruangan tersebut, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi paling belakang, ketika pikirannya masih berputar, menelaah semua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Dan berakhir pada sebuah wawancara sama persis seperti yang ada dimimpinya. Oh apakah mimpinya kembali menjadi nyata? Jangan!

Merasa pusing sendiri, akhirnya namja imut ini sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari objek yang diwawancarai. Ia terus meneliti wajah - wajah para wartawan yang terasa asing baginya. Hingga mata Sungmin melihat seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal, duduk disana dengan angkuhnya.

**Deg!**

Itu Kyuhyun. Dan.. Dan kenapa semua ini begitu sama dengan mimpinya. Kyuhyun yang begitu angkuh, begitu arogan, dan sombong, Kyuhyun yang juga memakai balutan jas mewah berwarna biru tua.

"Apa kau mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan Sungmin itu?"

Salah satu wartawan menarik Sungmin kembali memasuki alam sadarnya. Tak dipungkiri bahwa jantung Sungmin sudah 2kali berdetak dari biasanya. Matanya memanas diikuti nafasnya yang semakin tercekat.

"Apa kau benar memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Sungmin?"

"Bagaimana dengan kejadian dijembatan kemarin?"

"Dengar!" Bentak Kyuhyun yang kemudian bangkit dari kursinya secara kasar, ia menatap mata para wartawan dengan tajam. Sungguh sangat terlihat bahwa Kyuhyun kini tengah menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap - luap.

"Lee Sungmin bukan kekasih saya. KAMI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APA - APA! Apa itu cukup?" Ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Beberapa saat ia terdiam, suasana menjadi hening. Bahkan kini Sungmin bisa mendengar deguban jantungnya sendiri.

Ini persis, begitu sama seperti yang ada dimimpinya semalam. Sungmin kini bisa merasakan bagaimana hati kecilnya yang tersayat saat ini. Ia hanya terdiam ditempat duduk, tak melakukan apapun, air matanya tidak jatuh, namun manik kelinci itu terlihat berkaca - kaca. Ia hanya memandang kebawah dalam diam, dalam kesedihan yang begitu menyakitkan, berharap Kyuhyun tak akan melihatnya saat ini, melihat dirinya yang begitu memprihatinkan.

.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang eomma minta. Bisakah kau melepaskan ku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada datar. Ia sudah melakukan semua naskah yang telah diatur Heechul, ia melakukannya dengan sempurna. Walaupun dalam hati ia terus berontak, berteriak, dan menangis saat didepan seluruh media ia sama sekali tak mengakui seseorang yang begitu ia cintai.

"Sungmin tadi melihatnya secara langsung." Jawab Heechul santai.

"Mwo?! K-kenapa bisa?" Mata Kyuhyun menatap sang ibu tajam. Ini semua pasti rencana ibunya, Kyuhyun sangat yakin.

"Langsung atau tidak langsung dia pasti akan melihatnya." Kata Heechul. "Dan besok kau akan berangkat ke Amerika. Selesaikan sekolah mu disana."

.

**TBC**

A/N: Hay ~ gimana nih chap ini? Emmmm mungkin gue buat chap 8 ato 9 bakal end.. Tenang aja ff ini gak panjang2 kok.. Well ~ nih ff tanpa edit, jadi sorry bgt kalau banyak typo..  
Ah ya, buat yang minta update asap Sungmin's Secret, gue usahain secepatnya.. Tapi gak janji..

Udah kali yaa cuap2 gue, bingung mau ngomong apa lagi.

TERIMAKASIH ~ GOMAWO ~ THANKYOU buat semua yang dukung ff ini ~

Tolong terus support kami. Thanks

Mind to review?


	8. Chapter 8

**If Only**

**Author : H**

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Other Cast : Lee Sungjin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Cho Heechul**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Alur sesuka hati.**

**Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini punya saya dan murni hasil pikiran saya, namun Pemain Cast milik orang tua nya masing masing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**..HAPPY READING..**

**Flashback ~**

Sebuah ruangan serba putih yang dipenuhi oleh peralatan medis kini menyapu pandangan Heechul, setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan karena kakinya belum sepenuhnya bisa digerakkan, akhirnya Heechul sampai di kamar mantan keluarganya ini.

Tanpa diduga senyuman miris terukir begitu saja saat retina matanya menangkap keadaan sang orang tua yang tak lebih buruk darinya. Hanya terbaring diatas kasur tanpa ada luka - luka berarti ditubuhnya. Sedangkan Heechul? Luka - luka itu berada disekujur tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa kekecewaan melanda dirinya saat ini, Heechul juga tak tahu kenapa ia kecewa, apa dia kecewa karena orang tuanya tidak mati sekarang juga? Ah mungkin karena itu.

"Suster, bisakah kau meninggalkan ku disini? Aku ingin berdua saja dengan orang tuaku." Heechul mulai merangkai rencana licik yang tersusun diotaknya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku keluar. Nanti aku kembali lagi." Setelah berucap demikian, Jaejoong pun mulai melangkah kan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Dan akhirnya tertinggalah Heechul sendiri, kembali senyum miris itu terukir dibibir ranumnya. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati ranjang sang ayah, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi disisi ranjang ayahnya.

"Annyeong, Appa." Heechul mulai bermonolog.

"Appa, kenapa saat kecelakaan tadi tidak menolongku? Kenapa hanya Leeteuk yang ditolong, Appa?" Kali ini tampak mata Heechul berkaca - kaca, emosinya kini perlahan menaik. Begitu mengingat kilasan menyedihkan mengenai dirinya.

"Bukankah kau menyayangi keduanya?"

"Ah tidak kau hanya menyayangi Leeteuk, iya kan Appa?" Air mata itu lolos sudah, sungguh! Ia tak dapat menahan semuanya sendirian saat ini.

Heechul mulai menyeringai ditengah - tengah tangisnya. "Kalau begitu, akan kulenyapkan semua yang menyayangi Leeteuk." Ucap Heechul yang kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan...

.

.

.

Leeteuk berjalan perlahan menuju kamar orang tuanya, agak susah memang karena ia masih sedikit lemas, namun ia tetap kesana untuk melihat keadaan kedua orang tuanya. Ia terus berjalan sembari tersenyum simpul, bahkan Leeteuk sudah membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi bahagia orang tuanya ketika melihat dirinya nanti.

Namun semua itu lenyap ketika Leeteuk tepat berada didepan pintu kamar rawat sang orang tuanya, ia bisa melihat dari kaca yang terdapat ditengah - tengah pintu, orang tuanya yang digerumbungi oleh orang - orang berpakaian putih terlihat begitu panik dan riuh. Leeteuk terus menunggu sembari menahan nafasnya. Ia harus memastikan bahwa orang tuanya baik - baik saja, ya harus!

Hingga pada akhirnya orang - orang berpakaian serba putih itu menyingkir dan diikuti tubuh orang tuanya yang sama - sama ditutupi seluruhnya dengan kain putih.

**Deg!**

Apa artinya itu? Kenapa tubuh orang tuanya ditutupi sepenuhnya? Kenapa jantung Leeteuk serasa berhenti saat ia melihat tubuh orang tuanya terbujur kaku disana?

Tanpa disadari setetes air mata Leeteuk jatuh begitu saja, ia tetap tak bergeming didepan pintu hingga seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang. "Jangan sedih Leeteuk-ssi. Sebaiknya kau ke kamar. Kajja aku antar." Suster yang merangkul Leeteuk baru saja hendak membawa tubuh rapuh itu ketika Leeteuk memberontak.

"Tidak! Orang tua ku bagaimana? Apa dia tidak kesepian? Aku ingin disini saja." Ucap Leeteuk dengan nada mirisnya, ia tetap berdiri disana, memandang jasad sang orang tua yang sudah tak berdaya dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Kesehatanmu akan drop lagi sayang. Kajja aku antar, nanti kalau sudah sembuh Lee-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Orang tuaku mau melihatku!" Leeteuk mulai kalap, ia berusaha mendorong pintu yang ada dihadapannya namun ditahan sang suster. Ia terus berontak sembari menangis keras. Hingga kekuatannya sudah habis dan Leeteuk pun hanya bisa jatuh dipelukan sang suster.

"Eottokhe?! Eomma! Appa! K-kenapa me-meninggalkanku s-sendiri." Ucap Leeteuk lirih disela - sela isak tangisnya, ia memeluk sang suster kuat - kuat berusaha meredam segala emosi yang tiba - tiba menghantui dirinya.

"Semuanya akan baik - baik saja sayang."

**Flashback end ~**

Bagai disambar petir disiang hari Kyuhyun mendelik kearah Heechul dengan tajam, apa lagi sekarang? Batin Kyuhyun kesal. Apa tidak cukup dengan yang tadi? Kembali Kyuhyun membatin. Semuanya terasa begitu menyesakkan untuk Kyuhyun, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak mau!" Bentak Kyuhyun menolak yang hanya mendapatkan seringaian tipis dari seorang Cho Heechul, yeoja cantik nan anggun itu berjalan kearah putranya, lalu berbisik, "Kalau kau tidak mau, eomma pastikan Lee Sungmin tidak akan lulus dari sekolahnya." Sebuah kalimat yang kembali memojokkan Kyuhyun. Semua perbuatan Heechul bukan main - main, jika ia tak menurutinya maka semua itu akan terjadi.

Kini Kyuhyun memandang sang ibu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "BUKANKAH SEMUANYA SUDAH KU LAKUKAN?! APALAGI HAH?! KAU TAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU! APA KAU IBUKU?!" Bentak Kyuhyun kalap, dadanya naik turun menahan emosi.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu." Balas Heechul santai, kemudian ia berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun ia menatap anaknya sekilas kemudian kembali tersenyum sinis. "Besok keberangkatanmu, jam 8 pagi. Tak ada penolakan." Didetik selanjutnya Heechul melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir menangis histeris didalam ruangan.

"Aaaggghhhh ! Brengsek !" Teriak Kyuhyun murka sembari mengacak rambutnya kasar, ia merasa seperti pecundang sekarang. Tak bisa melakukan apa - apa demi cintanya. Cih! Bahkan Cho Kyuhyun malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun terduduk, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menangis keras disana. Ia sudah muak. Mungkin ia bisa mati karena ulah ibunya. Apa ibunya tak menyayanginya? Mungkin tidak.

Selama beberapa saat Kyuhyun menangis, menumpahkan segala emosinya lewat air mata menyedihkan itu. Ia terus dan terus terbayang bagaimana wajah Sungmin yang akan membencinya nanti.

Hingga pada akhirnya isakan Kyuhyun terhenti, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghirup udara yang mungkin akan sedikit menenangkannya. Ia harus pergi! Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Harus.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus berjalan, sesekali ia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Pikirannya sangat kacau, ia bahkan masih ragu jika jiwanya sekarang berada ditubuhnya, ia berpikir bahwa jiwanya masih tertinggal ditempat pers tadi. Namun semua kekacauan tadi tak mampu menghapuskan memori menyakitkan beberapa saat yang lalu, saat dimana Kyuhyun dengan lantangnya menyangkal hubungan mereka. Sungmin tersenyum miris disela - sela langkahnya, ia memang dipermainkan sekarang. Dan ia tak ingin dipermainkan lagi.

Tanpa terasa langkah Sungmin sudah membawa tubuhnya tepat berada didepan pintu rumahnya, dengan lemas ia membuka knop pintu dan memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan tatapan Leeteuk yang sedari tadi menatapnya heran. "Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Leeteuk sebelum Sungmin benar - benar hilang dari pandangannya.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menatap sang ibu dengan mata berkaca - kaca. "Eomma." Lirih Sungmin yang kemudian langsung berlari untuk memeluk Leeteuk, ia ingin menuntaskan segala emosi yang sedari ia tahan.

Leeteuk membalas pelukan putranya, mengusap bahu yang sedang bergertar itu perlahan. Ia tahu putranya sangat sakit hari sekarang, ia akan bertanya jika Sungmin sudah berhenti menangis.

Tak memakan waktu yang banyak hingga isakan Sungmin perlahan mereda. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali menatap manik sang eomma dengan air matanya yang masih berserakan diwajah imutnya.

"Ada apa, heum?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut, ia menghapus jejak - jejak air mata diwajah Sungmin menggunakan jarinya.

"A-apa eomma p-pernah merasakan s-sakit hati?" Tanya Sungmin disela - sela isak tangisnya yang masih tertinggal.

Leeteuk terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Tapi eomma akan bangkit kembali. Aigoo! Anak eomma sudah jatuh cinta, eoh?" Leeteuk menggoda anaknya yang sukses membuat semburat pink dipipi chubby itu.

"Aish! Aku lagi sedih eomma!" Bentak Sungmin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sungguh hal itu tambah meningkatkan kadar keimutannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Leeteuk bertanya serius.

"D-dia menyangkal hubungan kami didepan pers." Kembali mata Sungmin berkaca - kaca saat ia kembali teringat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mwo?! Kalian sudah berpacaran?" Tanya Leeteuk tak percaya. Ternyata putranya polos didepan tapi liar dibelakang.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah. "I-itu.. Sebenarnya.. Aish! Iya iya aku sudah berpacaran." Ucap Sungmin berusaha menahan malu.

"Dan dia tak mau mengakui mu sebagai kekasihnya?"

"Iya." Sungmin berucap lesu. Entah kenapa hal ini begitu menohok hatinya.

"Siapa namanya sayang?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

**Deg!**

Leeteuk terdiam, seakan seluruh dunia meledak dihadapannya Leeteuk hanya bisa terpaku dengan perkataan Sungmin. Bukankah itu Kyuhyun yang waktu itu Sungjin katakan? Leeteuk sama sekali tak menyangka jika anaknya benar - benar serius dengan hubungannya. Dan sekarang anak dari Heechul itu sudah menghancurkan Sungmin-nya.

Tanpa sadar rahang Leeteuk mengeras, tangannya pun terkepal erat. Tidak boleh! Kali ini Sungmin tak boleh tersakiti. Cukup ia saja yang tersakiti oleh Heechul. Sungmin tak ada sangkutpautnya.

"Sungmin. Eomma pergi dulu. Kau dirumah saja, ok? Ada Sungjin kok sayang." Dengan cepat Leeteuk mengecup kening Sungmin, dan bergegas kekamar untuk mengambil tas tangannya lalu keluar dengan sangat terburu - buru.

Semuanya begitu cepat dimata Sungmin, bahkan ia tak dapat berkata apa - apa ketika sang eomma pergi begitu saja. Ia hanya bisa melihati Leeteuk yang terlihat begitu gelisah sampai tubuh sang ibu tak terlihat lagi dari balik pintu.

"Huh! Ok, Lee Sungmin kau harus kuat! Kau namja! Kau harus bisa melawan Cho brengsek itu!" Ucap Sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju lantai dua, dimana kamar yang super nyaman itu sudah menunggunya.

Baru saja ia menidurkan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur pink itu ketika Sungmin mendengar seseorang mengetok pintu kamarnya. Sungmin tahu siapa itu.

"Hyung! Ayo kita makan!" Teriak Sungjin dari balik pintu. Ia kembali mengetok - ngetok pintu kamar Sungmin ketika tak mendengar balasan dari sang empu.

"Dasar adik sialan!" Gumam Sungmin lirih, ia masih tak bergeming dari posisi terlentangnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa bahwa perutnya pun juga perlu diisi. Jadi, dengan setengah hati Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berjalan lamban kearah pintu.

"Ayo." Jawab Sungmin ketika pintu sudah terbuka, ia langsung berjalan mendahului Sungjin dan turun menuju ruang makan yang terletak dilantai satu.

.

.

Ckkiiitttt! Bugatti Kyuhyun berhenti mulus tepat dihadapan rumah Sungmin, tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia langsung turun dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumah Sungmin.

"Min! Sungmin!" Teriak Kyuhyun sembari menggedor - gedor pintu rumah Sungmin.

.

.

"Hyung! Sepertinya ada yang mengetok. Aku buka ya." Sungjin berucap ketika telinganya mendengar seseorang diluar sana tengah berteriak memanggil nama Sungmin.

"Tidak! Jangan! Biarkan saja." Bentak Sungmin yang sukses membuat langkah Sungjin menuju pintu terhenti, ia menghadap sang kakak dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungjin.

"Tidak apa - apa." Balas Sungmin tanpa mau melihat wajah sang adik.

Sungjin berjalan mendekat. "Kau kenapa hyung?"

.

.

"SUNGMIN!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya, kini ia sudah berdiri diluar rumah Sungmin, ia juga sudah memanggil nama namja itu berkali - kali, tapi nihil. Namja itu tetap tak mau menunjukkan dirinya sekedar untuk menatap Kyuhyun, mendengar penjelasan namja itu.

"Shit! Kenapa begini jadinya?" Umpat Kyuhyun kasar disertai hantaman keras yang ia layangkan kearah bugatti mulusnya.

Sekarang ia benar - benar frustasi. Bagaimanapun juga ini tak seperti yang Sungmin lihat. Ia salah paham, dan Kyuhyun harus menjelaskan itu pada Sungmin-nya. Harus! Tapi, bahkan Sungmin tak ingin keluar dari rumahnya.

**Ssszzzrraaassshhh !**

Guyuran air yang turun dari langit kini membasahi tubuh Kyuhyun. Oh pas sekali. Sekarang ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Menunggu sang kekasih yang sedang marah, dibawah guyuran hujan, tak berbuat apa - apa selain berdiri disana.

"SUNGMIN! AKU MENCINTAIMU! APA KAU DENGAR?! KELUARLAH LEE SUNGMIN!"

.

.

"Hyung! Apa kau tak kasihan? Kyuhyun hyung kehujanan dibawah sana." Sungjin menatap Kyuhyun dari jendela rumahnya dengan tatapan nanar. "Kau harus turun hyung." Desak Sungjin saat ia semakin merasa kasihan melihat namja dibawah sana terlihat kedinginan. Kini Sungjin sudah mengetahui semuanya, dan merasa bahwa semua belum terlalu jelas dimatanya, makanya ia mendesak Sungmin untuk turun dan meluruskan semuanya. Agar semuanya terlihat jelas. "Turunlah Lee Sungmin!" Bentak Sungjin.

Sungmin mengendus kesal. "Diamlah kau Lee Sungjin!" Ujar Sungmin sinis. Ia tetap akan bertahan dengan semua pertahan yang tersisa. Ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan Kyuhyun, ia harus kuat. Ia harus bisa membuktikan bahwa bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menaklukan hatinya.

Sungjin terdiam, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ia kembali memandang Kyuhyun dan beralih menatap Sungmin sebentar. Akhirnya ia menyerah lalu berjalan menjauh dari tempat sedari tadi ia berdiri. "Aku tak tahu seberapa terlukanya hatimu. Tapi aku merasa dia juga cukup terluka." Kalimat sederhana itu terlontar cukup mulus dari bibir Sungjin. Dan hal itulah yang membuat hati Sungmin tergerak. Apa hanya dia korban disini? Apa hanya dia yang terluka? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin berlari menuju pintu rumahnya, entahlah apa yang akan ia katakan kali ini. Ia belum mempersiapkan semuanya.

Sungmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun, tubuh namja itu sudah basah kuyup, badannya menggigil, kulitnya pun terlihat jauh lebih pucat. Hati Sungmin meringis sakit saat melihat namja yang ia sayangi begitu menyedihkan.

"M-ming.." Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha senormal mungkin, ia mencoba menggapai tangan Sungmin tapi dengan kasar ditepis oleh sang empu.

"Sungmin.."

**PLAK! **

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi tirusnya. Sungmin ingin menyatakan, mengeluarkan, dan meluapkan seluruh emosinya sekarang. Berbagai macam memori - memori antara dia dan Kyuhyun kembali berputar. Begitu manis diawal dan begitu menyakitkan diakhir.

"Kemana kau Cho Kyuhyun?!" Satu kalimat berhasil lolos dari bibir plum itu, ia harus melakukannya sekarang juga atau ia akan menyesal. Kyuhyun harus tau bagaimana sakitnya hati kecil itu saat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya mengatakan tidak dihadapan seluruh wartawan. Apa Kyuhyun malu memiliki kekasih sepertinya? Apa Kyuhyun menyesal sudah berpacaran dengannya?

"Kau sudah tau semuanya Ming, dan sekarang aku akan menjelaskannya." Kyuhyun kembali menggapai tangan Sungmin, menarik lengan beserta tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya. Ia berharap Sungmin bisa merasakan betapa ia mencintai namja imut ini. Betapa ia ingin Sungmin bisa kembali bersamanya, mengulang kejadian manis yang akan menghantarkannya pada sebuah kehangatan kasih sayang dari tangan lembut itu.

Sungmin melepas pelukan itu dengan kasar, mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh darinya. Ia sekarang merasa begitu dipermainkan.

"Apa?! Kau ingin bilang semua itu bohong, heum?!" Kini Sungmin tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya, cairan kristal bening itu turun. Larut bersama jutaan air hujan yang juga membasahi wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana takutnya aku saat melihatmu tadi? Betapa aku berharap bisa memelukmu saat itu, hah?! Apa kau merasakannya Kyu?" Sungmin sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia benar - benar mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Saat orang tuamu disana memerlukanmu, apa kau tahu bahwa aku juga memerlukanmu?! Aku mencintaimu Kyu! Aku mencintaimu! Tak bisa kau kau ti-"

Kyuhyun menelusupkan jari - jarinya pada tengkuk Sungmin, menariknya, dan menabrakkan dua bibir indah itu menuju sebuah kecupan singkat.

Tidak lama, selang beberapa detik ciuman itu terlepas.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu. Masalah pers tadi, itu semua permintaan ibuku. Aku mohon percayalah. Aku hanya mencintaimu." Kyuhyun berucap dengan lembut, berusaha menyampaikan maksudnya dengan hati - hati. Ia tak ingin salah langkah. Ia tahu bahwa kata - kata cinta itu mungkin hanya akan terucap kali ini. Karena hanya saat inilah hari terakhirnya.

Lambat laun air mata Kyuhyun mengalir, kembali mengingat bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan pergi membuat hatinya sesak bukan main. Hanya malam ini ia bisa melihat wajah imut namja-nya. Untuk malam ini Kyuhyun ingin melupakan segala masalahnya. Ia ingin semuanya terasa indah untuk malam ini.

Sungmin terdiam, ciuman itu begitu mengejutkan dan tak terduga. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memandang mata namja dihadapannya itu lekat. Ia mencari kebohongan disana, tapi nihil. Tak ada kebohongan sedikitpun. Yang ia temukan hanya keseriusan berlipat ganda yang muncul dari dalam diri Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Masuklah, kau pasti kedinginan." Ucapnya yang kemudian menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Mereka berjalan kearah kamar Sungmin tanpa menyadari tatapan dan senyum puas yang dilayangkan Sungjin dibalik pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. "Mereka sangat serasi." Gumam Sungjin seraya menutup pintu kamarnya dan langsung beranjak menuju ranjangnya.

"Mandilah. Pakai ini." Perintah Sungmin sembari menyerahkan sehelai handuk tebal kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap handuknya sekilas lalu kembali menatap Sungmin. "Kau bagaimana? Bukankah kau juga basah?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir ia menatap tubuh Sungmin yang lumayan basah, walaupun tak sebasah dirinya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak apa - apa. Mandilah Cho!" Bentak Sungmin, ia mendorong tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

Setelah berhasil memasukkan Kyuhyun kedalam kamar mandi, Sungminpun beranjak menuju lemarinya, mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dan melesat keluar untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin sudah terlihat fresh dan segar, ia memasuki kamarnya dan melirik pintu kamar mandi yang belum terbuka. "Lama sekali dia mandi." Gumam Sungmin seraya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya.

**~~ If Only ~~**

Leeteuk berjalan cepat memasuki mansion mewah kediaman keluarga Cho, hujan rintik yang membasahi tubuhnya sama sekali tak diindahkan Leeteuk, tujuannya hanya satu. Yaitu berbicara empat mata dengan mantan adiknya itu.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, Leeteuk langsung melesak masuk dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata licik seorang Cho Heechul. "Kita harus bicara." Ucap Leeteuk datar.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**AN: **Well kayaknya kali ini gue gak bakal banyak cuap2 seperti biasanya. Saya cuma mau ngucapi terimakasih dan pemberitahuan insyaallah chap depan end. :)

See You Next Chap

Bye bye ^^

**Mind To Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**If Only**

**Author : H & F**

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Other Cast : Lee Sungjin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Cho Heechul**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Alur sesuka hati.**

**Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini punya saya dan murni hasil pikiran saya, namun Pemain Cast milik orang tua nya masing masing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**..HAPPY READING..**

**Cklek! **

Dengan perlahan pintu kamar mandi Sungmin terbuka, mempersembahkan tubuh half naked Kyuhyun yang keluar dengan santainya. Ia melangkah selangkah agar benar - benar keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Pandangannya mengedar, mencari seseorang yang akan mendengar seluruh penjelasannya malam ini.

Tak lama kemudian, senyum terkembang dibibir Kyuhyun kala ia sudah mendapati seseorang tersebut. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang sudah tertidur lelap diatas kasur. Semakin mendekat, senyum miris semakin jelas menggantikan senyum awalnya tadi. Malam ini, yah inilah waktu terakhir Kyuhyun untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin-nya. Ia tahu dia seperti pengecut sekarang, namun Kyuhyun tak peduli. Dia juga berat mengambil keputusan ditengah - tengah keputusasaan yang menderanya kini.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat disamping Sungmin, kemudian ia berjongkok, agar dirinya dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah malaikatnya. Tangannya terbawa untuk mengelus pipi mulus sang kekasih. Merasakan kehangatan bagaikan sengatan listrik yang selalu mengisi saraf - sarafnya selama ini. Dan esok, segala detakan tak karuan, sengatan listrik, senyum - senyuman tak wajar itu tak akan menghiasi diri Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lirih Kyuhyun diiringi mengalirnya cairan kristal bening yang dengan mulus melewati pipi tirusnya, berhenti tepat pada dagunya, dan menetes turun. Apakah ia bisa bahagia dikedepannya? Sebuah pertanyaan kini melintas dalam otak Kyuhyun. Yah, apa ia bisa bahagia kedepannya?

"Eunnnggghhhh.." Lenguhan Sungmin menginterupsi lamunan Kyuhyun, dengan cepat dihapusnya jejak - jejak air matanya dengan ibu jarinya sendiri, namun terlambat, Sungmin sudah sempat melihatnya walau kini air mata itu sudah sepenuhnya terhapus.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Sungmin sembari menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyenderkannya diranjang. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun lekat, seolah meminta jawaban yang bakal memuaskannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia tak menjawab dan beranjak berdiri lalu berjalan kearah lemari Sungmin. "Apa kau memiliki pakaian yang muat untukku?" Kyuhyun berusaha terdengar ceria walaupun kini ia sama sekali tak berniat ceria sedikitpun. Oh ayolah, hal tersebut membuat dirinya semakin terlihat menyedihkan saja.

Merasa diabaikan, Sungmin ikut bangkit kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri tepat disamping wajah Kyuhyun, memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat putus asa walau sudah sekuat tenaga ia sembunyikan. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun berusaha menghindar, tapi kenapa? Apa lagi masalah yang akan ia hadapi sekarang?

Dengan perlahan namun pasti Sungmin menangkupkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, ditariknya wajah sang kekasih untuk menatap matanya. "Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Suara lembut Sungmin mengalun indah ditelinga Kyuhyun. Ia ingin menangis saat itu juga saat manik kelinci itu menatapnya dalam, berusaha menenangkan batinnya yang tengah kalut.

"Aku tidak apa - apa sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan padahal ia sendiri tak yakin dengan ucapannya. Apa ia baik - baik saja? Oh tentu tidak. Ia harus bisa mengontrol seluruh emosinya untuk membalas tatapan Sungmin. Dan kini Sungmin terlihat begitu perhatian terhadapnya, apa Kyuhyun bisa bertahan?

Sungmin melihat kebohongan dimata Kyuhyun. Namja itu tengah bersedih, dan Sungmin yakin hal itu. "Apa kau yakin?" Kini Sungmin kembali bertanya, berharap Kyuhyun mau jujur kepadanya.

Tampak Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam, sebelum berkata, "Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan mencintaiku Ming. Karena apapun yang terjadi, aku selalu mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih disertai matanya yang mulai kembali berkaca - kaca. Ia harus mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya sekarang. Ia tak punya banyak waktu. "Walaupun seluruh dunia menentangnya, aku tetap akan mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." Lanjutnya masih lirih.

Sungmin tertegun. Pernyataan cinta berkali lipat dari Kyuhyun sukses membuat hatinya berdesir aneh. Sungmin merasa ini seperti salam perpisahan. Sebuah perpisahan yang Kyuhyun sendiri enggan melakukannya. Namun dengan cepat ditepisnya segala persepsi aneh tadi. Ia harus percaya semuanya baik - baik saja.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa semua ini terlalu terlambat?" Tanya Sungmin yang sukses membuat air muka Kyuhyun semakin mengeruh. "Kau baru memintanya sekarang, sedangkan aku sudah mengikrarkan janji ini lama sekali. Tanpa kau sadari aku sudah duluan berjanji pada diriku sendiri." Lanjutnya disertai senyum manis darinya.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, tanpa bisa ditahan, air matanya turun. Melihat senyum Sungmin yang terakhir kali untuknya cukup membuat Kyuhyun ingin menangis terus malam ini, namun ia harus bisa menahan semua kesedihan tersebut. Ia ingin menciptakan sebuah perpisahan yang manis. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi, yang berlanjut pada penyatuan bibir kedua pasangan itu.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lama, hanya sekedar kecupan, tak lebih. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin. Memandang, berusaha merekam dan mengingat wajah Sungmin yang damai untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Me too." Tanpa diduga kini Sungmin yang menarik Kyuhyun kedalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih intens. Ia melumat bibir Kyuhyun sedikit kasar, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus mengimbanginya. Padahal Kyuhyun tak berniat 'memakan' Sungmin malam ini, namun Sungmin sendiri yang memancingnya. Yah Kyuhyun tak mungkin menolak.

Kyuhyun mulai melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sungmin lalu menariknya mendekat, menyebabkan kedua tubuh mereka berhimpitan, semakin dekat, semakin memacu gairah yang akan menghantarkan mereka kedalam malam yang panjang.

Entah sejak kapan lengan mungil itu juga sudah bergelantung manja dileher namja yang sedang mendominasi ciuman mereka. Lidah

yang lihai itu mampu memberi sengatan aneh didiri Sungmin saat memaksa masuk ke rongga hangatnya.

"Euunngghh..nnghh." Lenguhan itu seirama dengan permainan Kyuhyun saat ini. Saling mengulum bibir pasangan masing - masing. Liarnya permainan Kyuhyun hampir membuat Sungmin tersedak saat Kyuhyun memasuki lidahnya sampai kekerongkongan. Ditekan tengkuk indah Sungmin untuk makin memperdalam ciuman mereka, sebelah tangan yang masih berada dipinggang mulai menampakkan gerakan disekitar daerah tersebut. Dielus - elus daerah itu sambil aktif bergerak kearah butt montok Sungmin.

"Ssssshhh..aangghh.."

Desahan yang teredam akibat pagutan yang masih menyatu tentu masih jelas terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Diremasnya makin gemas hingga

loloslah desahan nikmat dari bibir plum tersebut.

Kini bibir Kyuhyun berhenti dibagian tengkuk mulus yang terpampang dihadapan sekarang. Ditelusupkan kepalanya didaerah sensitive itu dan mulai menjilat kulit yang menjadi candunya setiap saat.

Sambil tetap memanjakan Sungmin, dituntunnya tubuh itu untuk berbaring agar lebih mudah

dilakukan. Kyuhyun yang sedang diatas Sungmin masih tetap berada dileher mulusnya.

Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin perlahan, melepas ciumannya dan menatap dalam mata sang kekasih seakan meminta kesetujuan atas apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Dan tanpa ragu Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya yakin, membuat semangat Kyuhyun semakin naik berlipat - lipat.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Sungmin lebih intens dan dalam, mengemut bibir bawah dan bibir atas Sungmin bergantian, lalu menggigitnya pelan. Membuat sang empu harus mati - matian menahan seluruh gejolak yang menderanya saat ini.

Tangan nakal Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ditelusupkannya tangannya dibalik kemeja biru tua Sungmin, menelusuri lekuk tubuh sang kekasih mulai dari pusar sampai pada dua tonjolan kecil yang akan ia manjakan malam ini.

"Ssssshhhh.. Aaahhh.." Desah Sungmin ketika ciuman mereka terlepas, tanpa ragu Kyuhyun beralih kembali menciumi leher putih Sungmin, digigitnya leher sang kekasih, menimbulkan jejak merah disana.

"Akkhh.." Gigitan yang cukup membuat Sungmin memekik itu tak henti - henti dilakukan Kyuhyun, namun malah membuat Kyuhyun makin panas dan bergairah.

Kyuhyun tak akan berhenti, masih dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengerjai nipple Sungmin dan bibirnya yang membuat banyak jejak dileher namja imut tersebut, tiba - tiba perasaan kalut itu kembali menyerangnya.

Namun dengan cepat ditepisnya perasaan itu, biarlah ia menikmati malam ini. Malam dimana hanya ada Sungmin dipikirannya. Perpisahan yang mungkin akan sangat menyakitkan pasti akan menunggunya didepan sana.

Dengan tak sabaran Kyuhyun membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin, menatap tubuh indah namja mungil tersebut lalu kembali menindihnya, dan mencium bibirnya brutal.

Di edarkan tangannya untuk menjelajahi bagian bawah Sungmin, tepat di selangkangannya dan menggesekannya dengan kasar.

"Ssshhh..Kyyuuhh.." Mata yang sudah sayu dan siap menikmati setiap sentuhan itu makin memikat Kyuhyun untuk berbuat lebih. Dengan perlahan di turunkannya celana yang menghalangi tangannya untuk menjelajahi daerah private itu.

"Kyuuhh.."

**~~ If Only ~~**

"Oh! Hai eonni." Sapa Heechul ceria, ia sungguh pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya sangatlah tersiksa. Kembali bertemu dengan sang kakak setelah sekian lama berpisah sanggup membuka kembali luka lama dan kilasan - kilasan menyakitkan yang ia alami dulu. "Duduklah dulu." Sambung Heechul sembari menunjuk sofa dihadapannya dengan dagu indahnya.

Leeteuk menurut, ia berjalan perlahan menuju sofa yang dimaksud Heechul, lalu mulai mendudukkan dirinya disana. Manik indah Leeteuk berpendar, memperhatikan keadaan sang adik yang sudah sangat lama tak ia temui. Jujur, ia masih sayang dengan Heechul. "Kau berubah Chullie-ah." Ujar Leeteuk lirih, matanya masih tak lepas dari sosok Heechul yang tampak membatu ditempat ketika mendengar perkataan Leeteuk barusan.

Namun hal tersebut hanya berselang beberapa detik, karena sekarang Heechul sudah kembali bersikap santai dengan seringaian liciknya. "Semua orang pasti bisa berubah." Jawab Heechul sembari mengangkat gelas wine-nya lalu meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Tidak, kau memaksa dirimu untuk berubah." Leeteuk kembali sukses membuat Heechul terdiam. Perkataan sederhana yang telak memberikan pukulan keras untuk Heechul. Apa semua perkataan Leeteuk itu benar?

Heechul terkekeh hambar, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan yang entah tiba - tiba saja datang. Padahal ia sudah bertahun - tahun berlatih untuk hal ini, tapi kenapa tetap tidak bisa. "Aku tidak memaksa diriku. Keadaanlah yang menyebabkan semuanya berubah." Sanggah Heechul. Untuk sesaat keadaan menjadi hening, dan kilasan menyakitkan itu kembali berputar dengan gambar yang lebih jelas. Heechul merasa kini matanya mulai memanas, ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hatinya saat itu. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, namun mampu menoreh luka terdalam dihati Heechul.

"Apa kau ingin ada yang menjadi korban lagi kali ini? Apa tidak cukup eomma dan appa menjadi korban waktu itu?!" Bentak Leeteuk disela - sela segala emosi yang bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Berbagai sisi kini berdatangan dan mulai membisikkan hal - hal berbeda dihati Leeteuk.

"Salahkan keluarga mu itu nyonya Lee! Dia yang menyebabkan semuanya!" Kali ini Heechul sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, gelas wine yang tadi ia pegang jatuh begitu saja ke lantai yang beralaskan karpet bulu tebal. Segala bentakan tadi sudah berada diluar skenario seorang Cho Heechul. Dan terlambat untuk membenarkannya.

Jantung Leeteuk semakin berpacu, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kepedihan dan kesedihan dimata Heechul, namun ditutupi oleh kabut kebencian yang membara. "Aku minta ma-" Ucapan Leeteuk terputus ketika Heechul kembali membuka suaranya. "Apa?! Kau ingin minta maaf? Cih! Sudah terlambat Lee Jung Soo-ssi! Semua itu salah mu dan orang tuamu! Dan kalian memang sepantasnya menderita!" Bentak Heechul kalap, air mata kini sudah mengalir disudut matanya.

"Ne, arrayo. Tapi, bisakah kau tidak menyakiti anak kita? Mereka pihak yang paling tersakiti sekarang. Bukankah semua ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan mereka. Dan.. Dan aku tetap minta maaf atas segalanya."

.

.

Bukan cinta namanya jika tak ada pengorbanan, bukan pengorbanan namanya jika tak dibumbui oleh air mata dan kesakitan. Jika memang ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk orang itu, bolehkah ia berpisah dengan cara yang ia inginkan?

Desahan serta erangan itu semakin terdengar keras, peluh keringat yang membanjiri kedua tubuh tersebut semakin menambah kesan erotis pada masing - masing diantara mereka. Saling menyebutkan nama pasangan, genjotan itu terlihat makin brutal, dan ciuman intens juga ikut menjadi bumbu dimalam indah mereka.

"Ooohhhh.. Ffaaaass.. Fasstterr Kyu.. Aaaahhh.. Emmmhhhh.." Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin kembali terdengar, ia begitu menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun kali ini, terasa begitu lembut, brutal, dan hati - hati diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Kyuhyun makin menambah tempo kecepatan genjotannya, sambil terus menatap wajah memerah Sungmin yang begitu menggoda, tanpa sadar sebulir air mata mengalir begitu saja.

"Mingghh.. Akuhh.. Mencintaimu!" Ucap Kyuhyun mantap, walaupun harus diselingi oleh desahan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Jika saja waktu bisa berhenti, maka ia berharap waktu akan berhenti saat ini. Saat dimana ia merasa begitu bahagia bersama Sungmin-nya. Tanpa ada beban, begitu bebas dan bahagia.

Namun semua itu adalah hal yang mustahil, karena pada kenyataannya hanyalah perpisahan yang akan mereka temui kedepannya.

"Ooouuuhhh.. Aaaaahhh.." Kembali Sungmin mendesah, dan hal tersebut sukses menarik Kyuhyun kedalam alam sadarnya. Ia harus bisa menghapus memori menyakitkan itu, setidaknya disaat - saat waktu terakhirnya dengan Sungmin, ia tak ingin semua ini terasa menyedihkan. Biarlah Tuhan! Ia merasakan apa itu kenikmatan duniawi.

Aku mencintaimu Ming! Ingat itu! Batin Kyuhyun disertai genjotan tubuhnya yang semakin liar, berusaha mencapai klimaks terbaik dalam hidupnya, didalam diri Sungmin.

Nafas mereka semakin memburu, desahan erangan dan pekikan mereka pun semakin menggema dikegelapan malam yang melingkupi mereka. Yah Kyuhyun terus menumbuk titik terdalam Sungmin, sampai pada akhirnya mereka menemukan apa itu titik puncak kenikmatan.

.

.

Lengan Kyuhyun masih setia memeluk tubuh ringkih Sungmin, setelah hampir 4 jam melakukan percintaan yang begitu melelahkan, Sungmin pun langsung ambruk tertidur pulas dalam hitungan detik. Namja imut tersebut tertidur dalam dekapan tubuh hangat Kyuhyun. Begitu nyenyak.

Kyuhyun tidak tertidur, ia tak mungkin bisa tidur malam ini. Ia terus memandang wajah damai Sungmin dalam tidurnya. Sungguh ia tak bisa pergi, ia tak mampu. Biarlah seluruh orang memandangnya remeh, tapi itulah perasaannya terhadap Sungmin.

Namja berambut brunette ini makin mengeratkan pelukannya, merasakan tubuh mungil Sungmin yang sangat pas dalam dekapannya. Dielusnya punggung polos Sungmin, membuat sang empu makin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kyuhyun lalu mencium kening Sungmin dalam, penuh perasaan dan kasih.

**~~ If Only ~~**

Udara Seoul terasa begitu menyesakkan kali ini. Entahlah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, yang jelas kini Kyuhyun tak mampu bernapas dengan benar. Walaupun saat ini ia sedang jalan dengan angkuhnya, namun percayalah bahwa hatinya juga sedang menjerit pilu. Betapa ia meratapi hidupnya. Betapa ia mengasihani cintanya. Dan betapa ia membenci takdir Tuhan.

Tadi malam, Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah Sungmin tanpa berpamitan. Ia hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas diatas meja nakas Sungmin, berharap namja imut itu bakal mengerti. Ia tak bisa memandang wajah imut itu, Kyuhyun yakin 100% ia tak akan mau pergi jika ia menatap wajah imut malaikatnya. Tak akan.

"Tuan Muda, 20 menit lagi keberangkatan anda." Sebuah suara menarik Kyuhyun kembali menuju alam sadar, ia menatap sang bodyguard dari dalam kacamata hitamnya, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Ok, aku masuk. Katakan pada eomma. Terimakasih karena sudah sukses membuat anaknya menderita." Ucap Kyuhyun sinis, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. "Ah ya, biarkan motorku Siwon Hyung yang bawa. Jangan sentuh motorku!" Lanjutnya dingin yang kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah beratnya.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi sukses membuat Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman. Sungguh, sinar mentari tersebut sangat menganggu tidurnya. Namun sepertinya sang surya tak mau tahu, dan tetap memaksa Sungmin untuk bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Yah walaupun berat hati, akhirnya Sungmin bangun. Setelah berdiam beberapa menit untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya silau dari mana - mana. Akhirnya ia benar - benar bangun dan menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

Mana Kyuhyun? Batin Sungmin, ia hanya mendapati dirinya tertidur sendiri diranjang saat ini.

Dengan cepat diedarkannya pandangannya untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Dan tiba - tiba pandangan Sungmin tertumpu pada secarik kertas dimeja nakasnya. Diraihnya kertas tersebut, dan mulai membaca deretan huruf hangul yang tertulis khas tulisan tangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

' Hay sayang, selamat pagi! Gimana? Apa aku membuatmu tak bisa berjalan pagi ini? Kkk,

Ming, aku minta maaf karena pergi tanpa pamit. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kebingungan pagi - pagi begini. Tapi ada suatu alasan, dimana aku harus meninggalkanmu karena terpaksa. Aku mencintaimu sayang! Apapun yang aku lakukan, percayalah semua ini demi kamu.

Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin!

CK '

Sungmin tertegun, matanya mulai memanas, dan hatinya terasa sesak. Ada apa ini? Kenapa pagi ini perasaannya tak enak? Sungmin sendiri tak tahu, yang jelas kini ia ingin sekali memeluk Kyuhyun-nya, menghirup aroma Kyuhyun-nya. Ia merindukan Kyuhyun-nya.

Dan tiba - tiba saja perut Sungmin terasa begitu mual, tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia langsung melilit tubuhnya dengan selimut dan langsung bergegas keluar menghiraukan rasa sakit teramat sangat dibelakang tubuhnya, karena mual diperutnya kali ini sangat menyiksa.

"Hyung kenapa berpakaian seperti itu? E..Eh kenapa berlari - lari?!" Teriak Sungjin, ketika mendapati sang kakak, tengah berlari melewatinya, menuju kamar mandi yang terletak diujung ruangan.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya kasar, kini ia sudah terduduk dikursi pesawat dengan sempurna, tinggal menunggu pesawat yang akan take off 10 menit lagi. Ia menatap kearah jendela, melihat Seoul untuk terakhir kalinya. Kota kelahirannya.

**Drrrttt Dddrrrrttt!**

Kyuhyun tersentak, buru - buru dikeluarkan ponsel tersebut dari saku mantelnya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Sungmin.

Kening Kyuhyun mengkerut, kenapa Sungmin mengiriminya pesan? Batin Kyuhyun bertanya - tanya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, langsung saja dibukanya pesan tersebut.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, pesan itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Sungmin masuk rumah sakit! Dan Kyuhyun disini akan pergi meninggalkannya. Oh tidak mungkin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya, ia langsung berhadapan dengan seorang pramugari cantik yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. "Biarkan aku turun." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Pramugari itu tersenyum ramah. "Maaf tuan, pesawat akan take off 10 menit lagi. Anda tak bisa turun." Balas sang pramugari ramah.

"Biarkan aku turun." Desis Kyuhyun menahan emosi, tangannya sudah terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya. Terlihat sangat bahwa ia sedang menahan emosi yang membara.

"Maaf tuan, kami tak bisa membiarkan anda turun. Ini sudah kebijakan." Seorang namja tampan mulai menjawab dari belakang sang pramugari. Mungkin namja tersebut pramugara.

"Aku akan membayar 10 kali lipat jika kalian mau menurunkanku." Kali ini emosi Kyuhyun sedikit mereda, ia akan berusaha bernegosiasi.

"Ini bukan demi uang, tapi demi keselamatan anda tuan." Dan sang pramugari kembali menjawab.

Emosi Kyuhyun kembali naik, matanya menatap kedua orang dihadapannya tersebut nyalang. "Kalian tak berhak menentukan keselamatanku!" Bentak Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat orang dihadapannya tertunduk takut.

"Hey! Ada apa ini?" Seseorang dari belakang Kyuhyun bertanya, otomatis namja berwajah stoic ini menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pilot namja parubaya yang menatapnya hangat.

"Uncle?!"

.

.

"Hyung! Kau sudah membawa motorku?" Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ditengah - tengah kerumunan orang banyak yang sungguh membuatnya mengumpat beberapa kali karena orang - orang tersebut menghalanginya jalannya.

"Belum, aku masih dirumah. Tenang saja akan ku bawa motor besarmu itu. Tak akan lupa." Jawab Siwon diseberang sana, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar bahwa kini Siwon sedang makan.

"Tsk! Tak usah dibawa, tak jadi." Balas Kyuhyun yang langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, dan langsung memfokuskan dirinya untuk bisa sampai secepatnya dirumah sakit.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan karena harus bertabrakan beberapa kali dengan orang menyebalkan, akhirnya Kyuhyun kini bisa berada di parkiran dengan selamat. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu namja itu langsung menyalakan mesin motor besarnya, lalu mengendarainya dengan cepat. Secepat seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa.

Perasaan takut dan khawatir itu makin menderanya, bagaimana kalau Sungmin sakit parah? Bagaimana kalau Sungmin kecelakaan? Bagaimana kalau Sungmin.. Aggh! Begitu banyak persepsi negatif berputar didalam otaknya.

Entah kenapa dan sekarang gambaran akan seluruh waktu yang ia lalui bersama Sungmin berputar dalam benaknya. Dimana saat Sungmin tertawa, memberengut lucu, menangis, dan wajahnya yang damai.

Melihat itu semua, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau makin memperlaju jalannya motor yang ia kendarai, matanya sudah tak fokus, otaknya seakan terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian, memikirkan hal - hal yang berbeda, namun tak pernah lepas dari sosok Sungmin.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Seharusnya tadi ia tak meninggalkan Sungmin dalam tidurnya, seharusnya ia berpamitan dengan Sungmin secara langsung, seharusnya...

**CKKKIIITTTTTT! BRAAAAKKKKK!**

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N

#CincangAuthor Hehe, sorry guys chap ini gak jadi end lagi. Sebenarnya sih gue mo langsung end pas dibagian Kyu masih dibandara, tapi nanti takutnya reader marah dan menggentayangi gue o.O

Ok, gue minta maaf masalah keterlambatan update ini. Jujur saat ini gue sibuk banget! Turun sekolah jam 7 pagi pulang jam setengah 7 malam. Oh dear! Malam gue istirahat, gue udah gak bisa begerak tuh sangking capeknya -,- *okGuekokCurcol -"

Dan ini aja gue bisa nulis ff tunggu bolos *Plakk

Well ~ chap depan saya **PASTIKAN** bakal **END**, tenang aja gue gak bakal bikin nih ff jadi nyinetron. Dan NC! Yah gue tau itu NC gak banget -,- padahal awalnya gue buat NC supaya tuh perpisahan jadi sosweet, tapi jadinya begitu dah, terima aja dah apa adanya *Maksa -,-

Satu hal, ini hanya pemberitahuan selingan. Untuk Sungmin's Secret saya usahakan untuk bisa update secepatnya, keterlambatan Sungmin's Secret dikarenakan tangan lincah adik gue yang seenaknya hapus seluruh file microsoft Office gue -,- Jadi dengan kemarahan yang membara gue harus nulis ulang tuh cerita!

Terakhir, **TERIMAKASIH** buat yang masih support ff kami. Tolong jangan berhenti review. Review itu semangat kami. All readers atau pun siders tolong berikan jejak kalian.

**GOMAWO GOMAWO GOMAWO.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
